Immortal Scars
by The Chuckinator
Summary: It's the Middle Ages and Sonic is the prince of the kingdom of Camelot. He is tasked with finding an ancient scepter and accidentally releases the witch imprisoned inside, who kills his family and curses him to be immortal as revenge for an ancestor in his family for imprisoning her. Centuries pass and he is hunting the witch, who he vows to kill to be freed from the curse.
1. The Witch

Immortal Scars

By The Chuckinator and VanFullMoonHelsing

Chapter 1:The Witch  


In the Kingdom of Camelot, King Arthur was on his throne, looking at Merlina. The witch had destroyed his kingdom and was awaiting her punishment. King Arthur was a cobalt hedgehog with emerald green eyes; he wore a red cape held onto his shoulder by a gold buckle and golden crown sat atop his head with jewels incrested in them.

Merlina was a witch that served the royal family, but recently she had gone against her morals and tried to destroy the kingdom. She wore a dark purple cloak with light purple marking on it and hard light pink hair that matched her saddened ocean blue eyes.

"My King...I am terribly sorry for what I have done...please...find it in your heart to forgive me," she spoke with a sorrowful tone.

The king drew his sword, Excalibur, and pointed it at her. "Merlina, your destroyed my kingdom. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now."

Merlina stared at the King with shock on her face as she lowered her head in shame. "I'm sorry, Sire. I really am...I didn't know what I was doing. Please, be merciful!" She got down of her hand and knees, bowing before him as tears streamed down her cheeks.

The king scoffed, thinking about it. He didn't want to kill Merlina. Suddenly, an idea came to him and he nodded. "Merlina, I will not kill you. However, you still deserve punishment. You will forever be sealed in your own scepter, never to escape."

The witch widened her eyes and looked to her sceptre that was clutched in her hands. Its staff was a dark grey while the ball on the top was a mix of blue, purple and pink. "B...But..." She tried to say, trying to make the King change his mind.

The king held out his hands, and Merlina gave him the scepter. He pointed it at her. She took in a deep breath and nodded her head. She spoke in an ancient language and then her whole body dissolved into purple mist before going into the crystal ball at the end of staff. As the mist entered the sceptre all that the King heard was small sobs coming from witch he had punished.

Arthur sighed and was about to put the scepter down when a bolt of electricity came from the staff and shocked him. He screamed in pain and dropped the staff, falling to the ground. His knights ran over to him, and laughter could be heard from within the staff.

"You're a fool, Arthur! You cannot keep me in my own sceptre forever! Someday I will return and kill everyone you hold dear!" Merlina laughed.

The electricity from the scepter died down and Arthur's breathing weakened. Then it stopped. The knights surrounded their King, shocked at what had happened. Their King was dead and this meant that the King's child would have to be crowned King already. Though the knights knew that Merlina's staff had to be hidden away so that this never happened again. They agreed on hiding it on Avalon. They hid it inside a cave within a forest on the island, hoping no one would find it as they may unleash the vengeful witch on the world.

Twenty years passed, and the kingdom was flourishing well. Jules, son of Arthur, was currently leading the kingdom. He was a blue hedgehog with a brown fringe and brown eyes. He wore the crown and robe his Father once wore along with brown boots and white gloves. He had a child of his own; a sixteen year-old blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes. He wore a small gold crown on his head, white gloves and dark red boots. He was free spirit that loved going where the wind took him and never listened to his Father; he was quite rebellious when he wanted to be.

Jules sighed as he sat on his throne, looking at his son. He smiled and spoke. "How is your sword training coming along, son?"

"It's going well, father," Sonic said. "Lancelot has been training me well."

The King nodded at Sonic's response with a smile on his face. "That is good. If you continue with your training you make a great King one day with your skills."

The prince smiled. "I won't let you down."

The King waved his son away and Sonic left throne room, entering the hall. The walls were cream coloured and the floors were white marble. Sonic walked along the hall in the direction of the stairs. He was tired from all training and felt like taking a nap. The prince went up to his room and fell on the bed, then yawned and fell asleep.


	2. The Mission

Chapter 2: The Mission

When Sonic woke up, it was night. His stomach grumbled, so he went into the dining hall to see if the cooks were making anything. Sonic walked out into the dining hall to see his Father eating dinner at the far end of the long table with the knight at the very end. He sat down next to his father and looked at the three knights. Gawain, Lancelot and Percival all bowed when they saw him.

Sonic didn't like it that they had to bow at him whenever he entered a room. He had tried telling the Knights that they didn't need to do that all the time, but they had always responded with, 'It is disrespectful not to bow to royalty', which Sonic would always roll his eyes at. Lancelot is black hedgehog with red stripes on his quills as well as ruby red eyes. He was clad in iron black armour that blended with his fur. Gawain was red echidna with violet eyes and long dreadlocks. His armour was also the same colour as his fur, but he had two sword by his side while the other knights had one. Lastly, Percival was a purple cat with eyes that looked that of the sun. Her armour was a darker purple, so as not to mix with her fur and her rapier was on a belt by her side.

Sonic smiled at them and looked at his father. "What are the cooks making, dad?"

The King looked to his son with a smile on his face. "Roast pork."

"Sounds delicious."

Lancelot put his hand up and the King looked to him, nodding. "Sire, about the mission your sending the prince on tomorrow ... are you sure he can handle?"  
Sonic was confused by this question looked to his Father as he nodded. "Of course he can. He's been trained to handle anything to become the next King."

"What mission?" Sonic asked his father.

Jules looked at him. "You will be going to Avalon Island tomorrow to check on a scepter that is being kept in a cave there," the King told his son.

"Avalon? That island that's in the ocean?" Sonic asked, and Jules nodded. "Will I be going alone, or will the knights come with me?"

"I will be sending Lancelot to go with you so you know where the cave is," Jules told his son.

"How long does it take to get there?"

Percival spoke up. "It takes about a week and a half, Your Highness, counting the trip to the island by boat when you get to the coast."

Sonic widened his eyes at this. It would take that long to get to the island?

Jules smiled at his son and looked at Lancelot.

"You will make sure my son stays safe," Jules told the knight.

Lancelot nodded at the King. "Yes, my King."

Jules smiled and saw the cooks serve the food. Sonic looked at the roast pork and licked his lips. The plates were lay on the table and Sonic saw that not just roast pork had been served, but bowls full of chicken soup and vegetables. He smiled and served himself as the others did too, then began to eat.

Once Sonic finished eating he put his cutlery facing the middle of the plate and stood up; about to leave when his Father called him. "Sonic." The hedgehog turned around to face his father. "Do understand what you have to do? When you reach island you just checking on the staff..." Jules' eyes narrowed at his son. "Do NOT touch it."

"I understand, father," Sonic said.

Sonic bowed before his Father and left the dining hall through two oak brown doors. He walked down the cream coloured hallway until he reached the white marble staircase and walked up it. He walked up until he reached another oak door, but this one was single. He opened it and walked into his room.  
It was a royal blue that was painting the walls while the wardrobe, bookcase and desk were painted white. His four poster bed was also painted white, but the bedspread was a light blue with red material hanging along the sides of the four posters.

The prince sighed and sat on his bed, thinking about what his father told him. He was eager to go to Avalon tomorrow. Though he was confused about what his Father had told him. Why couldn't he touch the sceptre? He was curious to know why, but he couldn't disobey his Father.

Sonic shrugged, then lay down, looking forward to the day ahead.


	3. Merlina

Chapter 3: Merlina

The next day, Sonic and Lancelot were ready to go to Avalon. They were at the wooden docks by the ocean as Jules, Percival and Gawain we're seeing Sonic and Lancelot off. However, Sonic kept eyeing the water, nervously.

"I don't like water, dad," Sonic told his father. "What if I fall off the boat?"

Jules chuckled and put a hand on his son's shoulder. "You won't. The boat is sturdy, so it won't rock so much. Also Lancelot will be with you if you think your going to fall off."

Sonic sighed and got on the boat. Lancelot smiled at the prince as he got on, and looked at the king.

"I will make sure he doesn't fall off the boat, Sire," Lancelot told the King.

Jules nodded and turned to his son. "Sonic, if you start to feel sick, go into the cabin and lie down."

"I will," Sonic said, and turned to Lancelot. "Any idea how long we'll be gone, Lance?"

"Like Percival said last night; a week or more," Lancelot told the prince.

The prince nodded and turned to Percival, who smiled. The ship started sailing away, and Sonic raised his hand and waved to the people on the docks. The boat rocked a bit and he felt something come up into his mouth. He tried to hold it in by putting his hands over his mouth, but he couldn't. So he bent over the side of the boat and threw up over the side. Lancelot walked up to him and leaned against the rail, looking at the prince. Sonic groaned and vomited again.

"You sure you can handle being on this boat for a week if you're going to throw up the whole trip?" he asked the prince.

"Hopefully," Sonic said, looking at Lancelot. "Like I said before, I don't like water."

The dark hedgehog sighed to himself as the prince threw up again. "This is going to be a long week."

A week later, Lancelot and Sonic got to the island of Avalon. The boat docked and they got off, looking around.

"So," Sonic said. "How are we supposed to find this scepter?"

Shadow began walking in the direction of a forest and Sonic looked at him in confusion. "Follow me. I know where it is. I was one of the Knights that put it here after all."

"How long ago was that?" Sonic asked as they walked.

"That was twenty years ago. It was when Gawain and I had only started being knights around that time. Arthur, your grandfather, punished a witch that had nearly destroyed the kingdom to live forever in her own sceptre and in revenge she killed the King and we hid the staff here."

"What was the witch's name?"

"Her name was Merlina," Lancelot told the young prince.

"Merlina...I've never heard of her..."

Lancelot looked at Sonic. "That maybe because the King never wanted to mention her name after what happened. He was shocked when he found out Arthur was dead and that he had to take the crown," Lancelot explained to Sonic.

"How old were you when this happened?"

"I was around my mid-twenties when that happened," Lancelot told Sonic. They continued to walk through the crowded forest until they reached the mouth of a cave. Lancelot walked over to the side of the cave took of a flaming lantern and continued into the dark cavern. "Come on. It's not far now."

He ran ahead and Sonic smiled, then followed him. They came to the end of the cave and the knights stopped. The sceptre stood inside a rock within the badly lit cave. The staff was hanging limply to the side in the Rock and Sonic looked at the crystal ball atop the golden staff.

Shadow looked to the prince and frowned at him. "Remember what the King said. Don't touch it. Who knows what will happen if you do."

Sonic looked at the staff, curious. He reached out to touch it. Lancelot saw this and swatted his hand away, but Sonic's hand hit the staff.

The staff began to rumble and Lancelot looked to it, groaning at his stupidity as well as the princes. He glared at the prince as he looked nervously at the staff. It shook until a purple mist exploded from the crystal ball and floated into the floor. Merlina dissolved from the mist and stood up, grinning. "I'm free at last!"

Lancelot's eyes widened in shock as he looked at the witch, who laughed and looked at the two.

"Lancelot, it's nice to see you again," Merlina said.

Lancelot growled and got his sword out of its sheath. "I'm not very pleased to see you, Merlina!"

The witch's eyes then caught sight of the prince and rage boiled inside of her. "YOU!"

Sonic looked around, then pointed to himself.

Lancelot looked to Sonic and widened his eyes. _'She must think that Sonic is Arthur with how similar they look,'_ Lancelot thought.

Merlina walked up to rock and grabbed her staff, pointing it at Sonic. "You will pay for what you did to me! I said I'd have my revenge!"

"What are you talking about? I'm not Arthur!" Sonic yelled. "I'm his grandson!"

"You're just saying that so you don't have to suffer any pain! Are there any other blue hedgehogs with green eyes in the kingdom that's of royalty!" Merlina shouted.

Her staff pointed at Sonic's heart and he gulped as Lamcelot stood in front of the prince. "You are blinded by vengeance, Merlina! Arthur is dead!"

"He is right behind you, fool!" she shouted before a bolt of lightning hit Lancelot.

Lancelot screamed in pain and fell to the ground. It felt like he was dying. Merlina glared at Sonic and advanced towards him.

He backed away from; frightened of what she would do to him. "I'm going to give a worse punishment you gave me," she said as she waved her staff around as mist surrounded it. "I curse you to forever walk this Earth; to forever see those you love and care die around you!" She pointed the staff at Sonic and the mist surrounded him as he screamed in pain, falling onto his knees. As he screamed in pain he could he the continuous laughter of Merlina.

Merlina vanished in a swirl of smoke. Pain racked Sonic's body until it stopped, and he looked at Lancelot. The knight was in the ground, wincing in pain.

The knight coughed up blood and Sonic widened his eyes at this until he saw the knight collapse. This frightened Sonic and he stood up with fear in his eyes. Was Lancelot dead?

"Lancelot?" He asked, shaking the knight. "Lance! Come on, don't die on me!"

The knight didn't respond to the teenage hedgehog and Sonic swallowed. There were tears appearing at the edge of his eyes, but he held them in. He stood up and looked in the direction of the mouth of the cave and headed for there. He had to get back home and warn his Father. But should he just leave Lancelot here? Shaking his head, he picked the knight up and ran out of the cave, heading for the boat.

Sonic lay Lancelot in the cabin and sat down on a bed as the boat began to set sail for the ocean towards the docks near Camelot. Sonic sighed as he put his head in his hands. If he hadn't had toughed that sceptre...if he had only done what his Father told him...none of this would have happened. When they got back to Camelot a week later, Sonic's eyes widened. The castle and village was destroyed. Sonic ran into the castle with Lancelot over his shoulder, and looked around for his father.

"Dad...dad!"

Sonic ran into the village and up the castle gates. He set Lancelot down by the gates and ran into the palace by the large oak door, shouting for his Father to answer him. He stopped in his tracks, and his eyes widened in shock.

Sonic had just walked into the throne room when he saw the knight lying on floor in a puddle of their own blood and his Father was sitting on the throne, neck hanging limply to the side; eyes glassy. Sonic could feel tears prick at the edges of his eyes as he fell on his knees and put his head in his hands and sobbed. This was all his fault.

Why didn't he listen? Both his father and Lancelot had told him to not touch the scepter. Now they had paid the price...and Merlina told him that he had been cursed. Sonic fell to the floor and screamed, crying violently. What he saw would scar him for life.


	4. Shadow

Chapter 4: Shadow  


A scream pierced the night as a hedgehog sat up in his bed; clenching his bedsheets, tightly. He stared at the plain blue wall across from him with wide eyes as sweat poured down the sides of his face. He looked down to his hands and saw that they were shaking and tried to take in deeply, steady breaths. The blue hedgehog sighed and threw back the covers, then sat on his bed, breathing hard. A few minutes later, the door opened and someone ran in.

An orange fox with three bangs atop his forehead, bright sapphire blue eyes and two tails swirling behind him. The fox ran in and up to the blue hedgehog with worry clearly written on his face. "Sonic, are you okay? I heard you scream!"

Sonic shook his head. "I...had a bad dream."

The fox walked up to beside his friend and sat on the bed next to him. "Do you want to talk about it? That always helped me when I had bad dreams." Sonic looked to his friend with small smile on his face and shook his head.

"Nah, it's fine. This one is...personal. It was basically a dream mixed with bad memories."

Tails' ears flattened against his head and he nodded at the hedgehog. "Okay then, take your time." He put a hand on Sonic's shoulder. "Just know that if you need anything...I'm always here."

Sonic smiled and watched Tails leave, closing the door behind him. He sighed, and thought back to when he first found out that he was immortal. It only took a few years to pass by for Sonic to realize he wasn't aging anymore. Not only that, but everyone he had known had been killed. He had to leave the kingdom and start a new life away from Camelot so he wouldn't be reminded of what happened.

One thousand years had passed since the 12th Century, and the Kingdom of Camelot had faded into myth and legend. There were writings, movies, and TV shows about it and of the legendary King Arthur and his knights, which Sonic was glad for. Though everything in those writings were wrong. He had experienced most of the things and heard what happened to Arthur from Lancelot so he knew what happened to him.

Sonic leaned back on the bed, trying to get back to sleep but he couldn't. The former prince grumbled and stood up before walking out of his room, heading for the kitchen. He looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 4 AM. He got out a chili dog and sat down at the table after he put it on a plate. Sonic's mind kept wandering back to his nightmare.

He hasn't aged since that day he found his Father and the knights dead. He was still sixteen and while he wanted to find Merlina and kill her for what she did to him... what would happen to him once he does that? Would the curse be reversed? Would he slowly die because of how long he's lived?

He shook his head, trying to get rid of those thoughts and grabbed the chili dog. He took a bite out of it and looked to the window by the sink as the sun started to rise. Sonic thought about Lancelot as well. Though how did Lancelot die? Merlina struck him with her staff and then that was it? Did he really die from one bolt of lightning? He shrugged, and continued to eat. After he ate, Sonic yawned and went upstairs to his room.

He lay back down in his bed and brought the covers back over his bed, rolling onto his side as he stared at the wall with half-lidded eyes. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get back to sleep. Sonic sighed and rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling; his arms going behind his back. Why did his life have to be so complicated. After a few hours of staring at the ceiling, Sonic stood up and walked out of the room. He walked downstairs and saw Tails making breakfast. Tails saw him walk in and smiled.

"Did you get any sleep?" The fox asked the hedgehog and he shook his head, sadly. Tails sighed, looking down at the floor, but the then looked back up with a smile. "I'm sure breakfast will cheer you up and I'm pretty sure you'll get tired throughout the day."

"Hopefully," Sonic said, sitting down. "What are you making?"

Tails' smile turned into a large grin. "It's pancakes with maple syrup!" Tails exclaimed, happily.

"Sounds great, bud. How long until it's done?"

"Not long. I've been cooking them for a while now." Sonic smiled and waited. Soon, Tails served the pancakes and Sonic took two, putting them on his plate. The hedgehog poured some syrup onto the pancake before cutting into it with a fork and knife. "How is it?" asked Tails, hoping it was okay.

"It's great. I like it," Sonic said, smiling at his friend.

Tails smiled at Sonic and started to eat his own pancakes, pouring the syrup on it and citing it up with his cutlery.

"What do you wanna do today, Tails?"

"I was thinking we could go on a hike through Silver Mountains," Tails told Sonic, smiling.

"That sounds like a great plan," Sonic said as he finished eating. He stood up and put his plate in the dishwasher, then turned to Tails. "When should we go?"

"Maybe we could now? That way we hike most of the day and then we get back home earlier than if we leave later," Tails told him

"Sounds good. Let's go."

He walked outside, followed by Tails. Sonic got into sunning stance and Tails jumped off the ground, twirling his tails around so that he could fly. The blue hedgehog ran off as Tails followed. They reached Silver Mountains in a half hour, and came to a stop. Tails looked up the sloping mountainside with trees and bushes covering most of it. A smile crossed the fox's features as he turned to Sonic. "Let's go!"

He walked up the trail as Sonic followed. As they were walking, Sonic saw something not far from them.

Tails saw it too and ran ahead of Sonic to see that it was capsule with a clear screen covering it. The inside was covered in white mist, so whatever was inside could not be seen. "Sonic, do you think is one of Eggman's?"

"I don't know," Sonic said. "Come on; let's check it out."

Sonic came up behind the fox and Sonic looked it over; learning from his past experience to look and not touch straight away. Sonic saw a button and hesitated before pressing it. There was hissing sound before the capsule opened and the mist fizzed put into the air. When the mist cleared, they saw a black hedgehog lying in the capsule. Sonic's eyes widened. He looked just like Lancelot. There was no way this was Lancelot. He died. At least from what Sonic had seen. Though another question entered Sonic's mind; why was this hedgehog in a capsule?

Before Sonic could open his mouth; the hedgehog's eyes opened, revealing eyes like rubies. The hedgehog sat up; a little dizzy, before noticing the two before him and glared at them. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sonic, and this is Tails," Sonic said, pointing to him and Tails. "We found you in this pod."

The hedgehog looked to the capsule before standing up and hoping out, making Tails and Sonic blink in shock. "Do you really think you should be moving? You looked quite dazed when you woke up," Tails said.

The hedgehog turned to the two with a glare. "I'm fine." Sonic got a good look a the hedgehog now that he was out of the tube. He was black with red stripes on his quills. He had white gloves with gold rings around them. His shoes looked quite advanced and looked like they were the type that could fly; his socks also had gold rings around them.

"What's your name?" Sonic asked him.

The black hedgehog looked at him. "My name is..." The hedgehog looked down, thinking before looking back up. "...Shadow; Shadow The Hedgehog. That's all I can properly remember."

"It's nice to meet you, Shadow."

Tails spoke up, wondering what Shadow meant by remembering. Did he have amnesia? "Umm...Shadow, sorry for asking, but what do mean by 'that's all you can properly remember'? Do you have amnesia?" Tails asked the dark hedgehog.

Shadow looked to fox with a frown on his face. He looked down to the ground, looking deep thought. "I think so. I can remember seeing stars, a girl with long blond hair and lots of machines."

"Why were you in that pod?" Sonic asked.

Shadow looked back up to the blue hedgehog and shook his head. "I can't remember."

Tails looked to Sonic with concern on his face. "I think he DOES have amnesia, Sonic."

Sonic sighed; so Shadow wasn't Lancelot; he just looked like him. "All right," he said, and turned to Tails. "What should we do?"

Tails thought about it for a while, looking at the amnesiac hedgehog before sighing. "I guess he can stay with us."

"There's no need." The two blinked in surprise at what he said. "I don't wish to be a burden on you."

"It's fine, Shadow," Sonic said, smiling at the black hedgehog. "You won't burden us."

Shadow hesitated, and nodded. "Fine," he sighed, finally agreeing with the two.

Tails smiled and pointed down the hill. "Follow us. We'll show you where the house is."

He and Sonic walked off. Sonic hesitated and followed them.


	5. A Deal With Eggman

Chapter 5: A Deal With Eggman

Shadow stared at the ground, watching his feet taking step after step. Why couldn't he remember what happened in his past? He wanted to remember so badly so he knew what to do with his life. The black hedgehog sighed, and looked at the two people in front of him. He was glad they were willing to help. Though the black hedgehog really wanted his memories to come back. He wanted to remember why he had been in that pod and why...he felt a sense of anguish when he the image of that blond girl in his head. When they got back to the house, Shadow looked around.

"This place is strange looking," Shadow said as he looked at everything.

Tails looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know," Shadow said.

Shadow sat down on a chair and sighed. Sonic and Tails sat on the couch across from him.

"So Shadow," Sonic began. "What do you remember?

Shadow groaned in annoyance. "I already told you."

He leaned back against the chair and looked up at the ceiling. What was he going to do? He wanted to remember his past, but it felt like something was stopping him from doing something traumatizing. Shadow sighed, closing his eyes to rest.

Sonic sighed, deciding to turn on the television and see what was on since Shadow wasn't going to talk much. Once he turned the TV on a news report of Eggman attaching Station Square came on and the hedgehog widened his eyes.

He stood up and looked at Tails. "Eggman's attacking the city again, so I'll be gone for a while."

Tails looked to Sonic with a determined expression on his face. "I want to come, Sonic! I'll fly in the Tornado if you want? That way I don't get hurt."

Sonic smiled at the fox, walking up to him and ruffling his bangs. Shadow had been listening to their conversation, standing up from his seat; he turned to the two. "I want to come too." The two looked at him in confusion. "I want to know more about where I am."

"All right," Sonic said. "Let's go."

Sonic ran out of the house with Tails following him close behind by flying. Shadow was shocked that the fox could fly, but pushed that thought aside and ran after them. His shoes emitting small flames under the bottom; allowing him to hover and keep up with Sonic, which surprised the hedgehog.

"You can run at the same speed as me?" Sonic asked Shadow in surprise.

Shadow looked at Sonic as if he wasn't that surprised. "Isn't it normal to run this fast?"

"I thought I was the only one who could run at the speed of sound."

Shadow blinked at what Sonic said. "Speed of sound?"

"Yep. I can run at the speed of sound. Say, you wanna race?" Sonic asked.

Shadow frowned at the question and shrugged. "As long as we get to where we need to go. That's fine."

"Alright. Ready? Go!"

He sped off with Shadow following behind. Tails sighed to himself as he followed the two through the Mystic and toward Station Square; seeing a cloud of smoke in the distance. "Sonic, over there!" the fox exclaimed, pointing to it.

"Great," Sonic said. He ran towards it and stopped near the scene.

Eggman was in his Egg-mobile, but there was a machine attached to the bottom to allow missiles to launch out of it.

Sonic looked at Eggman. "What are you doing this time, Egghead?"

Eggman laughed. "Why, I'm destroying the city, of course!"

"I thought you wanted to takeover the city not destroy it?" Tails asked, deadpanned.

Shadow just looked between the two, confused. Eggman noticed the new hedgehog and raised an eyebrow when he saw him. He looked at Shadow, thinking about something. Shadow frowned and looked at Sonic, wondering who this was.

"Who is this fat man?" Shadow asked.

"Fat man!" Eggman yelled. "Why you..."

"This is Doctor Ivo Robotnik, also known as Eggman," Sonic told Shadow. "He always tries to take over the city and wants to rule the world."

Shadow scoffed, folding his arms and turning to look at Eggman. "Really? He won't get anywhere with that pathetic contraption." Though a though went through Shadow's mind. 'Where have I heard the name 'Robotnik' from?'

Eggman then realized something, and looked at Shadow. "It's you! You're the experiment my grandfather was working on!"

Sonic and Tails stared at Eggman and then looked to Shadow. The black hedgehog frowned at the human in confusion. "What are you talking about?'

"You don't know? My grandfather, Gerald Robotnik, created you."

Shadow widened his eyes at this and looked down at the ground with shock written on his face. Sonic and Tails were shocked as well. "I was...created?" Shadow looked back up to Eggman with a glare on his face. "How do you know you're not lying?"

"Because Gerald Robotnik is my grandfather! I read about it in his diary!" Eggman told him.

Shadow kept his glare on Eggman. He had this nagging feeling to trust this man, but he wanted answers to his past. "I want you to tell me what's in that diary," Shadow demanded.

Tails and Sonic stared at Shadow in shock. "Shadow, are you nuts! Eggman, won't just give you the answer!" Tails exclaimed.

"Why should I tell you?" Eggman laughed.

"Because if it concerns me then I have a right to," Shadow growled out.

"Alright, Shadow; I'll make a deal with you. If you join me, then I'll tell you what I found."

Shadow put his thumb and forefinger to his chin, thinking it over. Should he join this mad man just to get information on his past or stay on Sonic's side? Shadow looked back to Sonic and Tails out of the corner of his eye and the two shaking their heads. "Shadow, don't. He'll only use you." Shadow frowned at that. He could always join Eggman, get the information he needed and then leave.

"Tails is right, Shadow. He'll only manipulate you to do what he wants," Sonic said. "He's done it before to one of my friends."

Shadow listened to what Sonic said and frowned. Maybe he _could_ only join Eggman just to get his hands on that diary and try and get his memories back and then afterwards he'd leave once he had everything he needed. He smirked, thinking it over, then nodded and looked at Eggman.

"I will join you...as long you promise to tell me what you know of my past," Shadow told the doctor.

"Shadow, what are you doing?" Sonic asked.

Shadow didn't listen, but continued to walk over to Eggman machine. Eggman lowered the mobile to near the ground, so that he was face to face with the black hedgehog. "You better keep your promise or I won't be happy," Shadow growled, glaring at the human. He got into the machine with Eggman.

Sonic and Tails were still in shock at what had happened and watched as Eggman flew away with Shadow in tow. Tails blinked his eyes and turned to Sonic. "Did Shadow really just team up with Eggman?"

"Yeah...he must be really desperate to get his memory back," Sonic said.

Tails nodded at what Sonic said and looked to his friend. "Though if any of us had amnesia I'm sure we'd be the same. Though if you lost you're memory you would have me, Knuckles, Amy and other to rely on to help with your memory." Tails looked down, sighing. "While Shadow doesn't. He only has to go on by what Eggman says."

"I suppose. What should we do?"

Tails shrugged his shoulder at the question. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see what Eggman has in store for Shadow and also see what Shadow does in return."


	6. Eggman's Plan

Chapter 6: Eggman's Plan  


Back at Eggman's base, Shadow was looking around. Eggman's lair was impressive.

"Your lair is quite impressive, Doctor," Shadow said.

"Thank you, Shadow," Eggman said. "Would you like me to show you my grandfather's diary?"

Shadow looked back to the doctor and nodded. He was already a step closer to gaining information about his past. "Yes, please."

Eggman walked into a room and came back out with Gerald's diary. He handed it to Shadow, who opened it. Shadow looked surprised that Eggman just gave the diary to him and frowned. "You're just giving it to me?"

"I am," Eggman said.

Shadow looked down at the diary and began to read. The diary told him that he was found and experimented on in the ARK. Shadow widened his eyes at this. He wasn't created, but experimented on. He kept reading as it said that he had been experimented on so that he could help cure Gerald's granddaughter of an incurable disease. He had also been on the ARK and befriended the girl; who's name was...Maria.

Shadow widened his eyes as this name...he recognized it. He got a flashback of a human girl with blue eyes and blond hair. Shadow dropped the diary and grabbed his head. She wore a blue dress and blue slip-on shoes. She smiled at him, softly as a gunfire sounded before he fell through a hole. When the flashback ended, Shadow gasped. Was that a memory?

Eggman picked up the diary and looked at Shadow. "I want you to work with me," he told Shadow.

Shadow looked to Eggman and saw that he had the diary and glared at him. "Why do you want me to work for you? You know I could easily leave if I wanted to."

"Because, you would be a powerful ally against Sonic."

Shadow glared at Eggman as his eyes lay on the book and sighed in defeat. "Fine. What do you want from me?"

"I want you to capture Sonic and bring him to me," Eggman said.

Shadow blinked at this and then frowned at Eggman. "Why do you want me to capture him? They told me you wanted to take over the world. What capturing Sonic have to do with taking over the world?"

"Because then I can kill him! With Sonic out of the way, I can complete my plans."

Shadow frowned. He didn't want to do that. But...he really wanted to find out more about himself. His past. He needed that journal back. Shadow sighed and nodded. "Yes, doctor."

"Good. Now go."

Shadow growled to himself and nodded at Eggman. He turned on his heel and ran out of the room, through the metal hallways of the base before leaving the base entirely. He walked through the city, heading for Sonic's house. Once he got there, he saw something gleaming in the window. He approached the window cautiously and looked through it and saw that it was a green gem. The window was open and Shadow looked around before sticking his arm into the window and taking the gem and running off. Whatever it was seemed to be important.

As he ran, he saw the gem glow and felt his body being flooded with power. Shadow stopped running and stared at the gem in confusion. He could feel some type of power inside it, but he didn't know what it was. Shadow shrugged and put the emerald in his quills, wondering if he should try to kidnap Sonic. Though if this emerald was important to Sonic from how much power he felt within it then the hedgehog would most likely come looking for it.

He smirked and ran back to Eggman. If he went back to Eggman and Sonic found that the emerald was missing he'd most likely come looking for it in Eggman's lair since they don't like each other all that much.

"What did you find?" Eggman asked Shadow as he walked inside.

The dark hedgehog took the emerald out of his quills and showed it to Eggman. "I found this by the window of the hedgehog's house."

Eggman grinned and took it. "A Chaos Emerald! Excellent work, Shadow."

Shadow stared at the emerald in confusion. "Doctor, what is that? I could sense that it held immense power, but..."

"This is a Chaos Emerald, Shadow. There all seven in all, each one having great power. The Master Emerald controls them all."

Shadow blinks, shocked that such a small emerald could hold that much power. "Why do you want to kill Faker?"

Now that Shadow thought about...Sonic seemed like a faker compared to him. Shadow had been alive longer than Sonic so he saw Sonic as a faker.

"Because that blue nuisance always gets in my way and foils my plans! I hate that hedgehog!" Eggman exclaimed.

Shadow nodded at what Eggman said. "What do any to do now?"

"Go to their house and spy on them. Report back to me with this,"

Eggman threw Shadow a wrist communicator. The dark hedgehog nodded at this and put the wrist communicator on his wrist before running out of the base once more.


	7. Witchcraft

Chapter 7: Witchcraft

Sonic was on a run. He was looking for any signs of Merlina. He hadn't told Tails or any of friends about him being immortal which pained him that they didn't know. Hopefully Eggman wouldn't find out. If he dud, that would be terrible. Sonic skid to a stop and looked around. If Eggman found out he was immortal he could use his immortality against him or capture him and forever torture him. Sonic cringed at that thought and shook hate thought from his mind. He didn't want to even think of that.

He had a mission to complete. Find Merlina, wherever she was. He had been tracking her for 1000 years. Though she could be anywhere on the planet and with that sceptre of her; she could possibly spy on him if she wanted to. Sonic sighed, wondering what to do. Where would the most obvious place a witch would hide? He grabbed his head and groaned; like he'd know.

Sonic thought about it and ran off towards the bookstore. He walked inside and grabbed a book about witchcraft, skimming through it for any clues. He bought it minutes later and headed back to the house. A thought then hit his head. If Tails saw this book...would he think that Sonic was getting into witchcraft? Sonic shivered at the thought of _him_ getting into that stuff, but Tails could think it if he saw this book. When he opened the front door, he saw Tails sitting on a chair. The fox looked up when Sonic walked in, but then saw the book on witchcraft. He frowned.

"Sonic, why do you have a book on witchcraft? I didn't know you were into that stuff," the fox chuckled.

"Just something that caught my interest while I was at the bookstore," Sonic said, sitting across from Tails and opening the book.

Tails lifted a brow at this. "You've never taken an interest before; why now all of a sudden?"

Sonic shrugged. He flipped through the book and found a spell that would let him find another witch. However, he had to be very well practiced in the art of witchcraft before he could try it. He didn't know how to use witchcraft which meant if he wanted to find Merlina he had to practice it. He skimmed through the book, looking at different spells. Some could be used for shapeshifting, others could be used for necromancy, possession, and summoning different creatures. These spells all needed to be done by a witch who knew how to use witchcraft.,sonic didn't know a thing about it.

 _'These spells could be useful,'_ he thought. _'Maybe I could practice them...'_

He stood up and went to the computer, looking up meetings for Wiccans. He saw that there was a meeting that night in the forest. Perhaps he could go.

Sonic felt like Sonic was looking over his shoulder and looked behind him to see Tails with a frown etched on his face. "You're really thinking of getting into witchcraft?"

"Yeah," Sonic said. "You wouldn't understand why."

He closed the Internet window and stood up.

Tails looked to Sonic in concern as he began to walk away. The fox folded his arms and frowned at his friend. "Why wouldn't I?"

"It's none of your concern, Tails."

Tails frowned as Sonic walked up to his room. The fox sighed to himself and shook his head. "It is if it concerns my best friend." The fox looked up to Sonic's room in concern.

In the bushes outside, Shadow heard everything. He smirked and ran back to Eggman. Shadow ran inside the base and up to Eggman. The fat man turned to face Shadow after the hedgehog arrived behind him. "It seems Sonic is getting into witchcraft."

"Witchcraft?" Eggman asked. "That's surprise. Did he say why?"

Shadow shook his head at what Eggman asked. "No, he didn't. The fox asked why, but the hedgehog didn't say why."

Eggman nodded at this. This was interesting.

"Why do yo thhink he'd get into witchcraft? Has he ever shown any interest before?" Shadow asked, curious.

The doctor shook his head. "No, he hasn't. I don't know why."

Shadow frowned at this. What could make Sonic want to get into witchcraft? It seemed strange to him.


	8. The Meeting

Chapter 8:The Meeting  


That night, Sonic went to the forest where the meeting was supposed to be. When he got there, he saw many people in black robes. One walked up to him and spoke.

"Sonic, why are _you_ here? Or are you just out on your nightly run?" the robed person asked him. The hedgehog realized he recognized that voice and widened his eyes.

"Amy?" Sonic asked, surprised. "You're a witch?"

Amy lifted her hood off a little and smiled at him; her bright jade eyes sparkling in the moonlight and her light pink quills swayed in the wind. "You could say that." She looked at him as concern etched onto her face. "So, how come you're here?"

"I saw a website that said there was a meeting here. I...I'd like to be a witch."

Amy looked at Sonic in surprise. He wanted to start using witchcraft? "Umm...Sonic, witchcraft is a very complicated art form. It's not as simple as running at the speed of sound. Also you wouldn't be classified as a witch since you're male; you'd be classed as a sorcerer," Amy explained to Sonic.

"I'd still like to learn."

Amy folded her arms and frowned at Sonic. "There has to be a reason why you suddenly want to learn witchcraft."

"Let's just say I have a...history...with witchcraft," Sonic said.

Amy raised a brow at this and sighed to herself. "Fine, but just remember...there are rules in witchcraft."

"What are the rules?"

"You can't intentionally or knowingly cause harm to another living being; there will be consequences for your actions and it will come back to you like karma," she told him. Sonic swallowed, knowing the only reason he wanted to get into witchcraft was to cause harm to the one that cursed him.

"Any more rules?" Sonic asked.

"You can't tell any outsiders about witchcraft and you can only use it for good. If you don't obey those three rules then you are banished from the coven," Amy told Sonic and the hedgehog nodded, swallowing; knowing his reason for being there was vengeance.

"Sounds fair," he said. "What now?"

"I could show you some spells, but it will take months to properly learn witchcraft. It took me a few years to learn. Though knowing you you'll probably get the hang of it quite earlier than expected," she said, giggling.

"I have a book on witchcraft that I bought earlier," Sonic said, holding it up.

Amy took it and opened the book. She flipped through the book and stopped on a page that said 'love spell' and Sonic froze when he saw it and Amy looking at it before looking towards him with an innocent smile. "Don't worry; I've never tried to put a love spell on you. It'd probably backfire that's why I never tried."

"The spells that I was interested in when I read it were shapeshifting, finding another witch, summoning creatures and necromancy."

Amy nodded and continued to look through the book. "I'm still confused of why your into witchcraft all of sudden." She turned to him, frowning, putting a hand on her hip. "Also what witch are you looking for? If you're interested in that spell then that means you're looking for one."

"Her name's Merlina," Sonic said. "She...cursed me...a long time ago."

Amy kept her frown on her face, closing the book and handing it back to Sonic. "I'm sorry, Sonic, but if it's vengeance you want then I can't help you. That witch has obviously lost her path and I won't let you go down a path similar."

"I don't want vengeance...I just want her to lift the curse she put on me."

Amy looked at him with concern in her jade eyes before she sighed. "Okay, but...just promise me not to use what I teach you for anything bad like revenge." Sonic smiled. Amy looked at him, wondering what curse Merlina had placed on Sonic. "Sonic...what kind of curse was placed upon you?" Amy asked, curious about his curse. Sonic was now nervous. Should he tell her or not?

He hesitated, looking down. "Amy...I can't die. I'm immortal."

Amy blinked at this, shocked by Sonic's response and looked at him in concern. "She cursed you to be immortal?" He nodded his head and she rubbed her forehead. "Curses are mostly never used anymore. They're only used if a witch is in danger." Amy looked to the ground, thinking. "Last time curses were used was in...the medieval period."

"That's when she cursed me. I'm from Camelot...a prince, to be exact. I accidentally freed her after my grandfather, King Arthur, sealed her in her own scepter. She destroyed my kingdom...even killed my father and the knights..."

When Amy heard Sonic was a prince she hugged him, tightly. "You're a prince. I should've known with how majestic you are when you run and how handsome you are!" she exclaimed. Sonic looked down at her with half-lidded eyes and Amy felt the stares on the other witches on back and got off Sonic coughed. "I'm sorry to hear that..." she blushed in embarrassment.

Sonic shrugged. "Is there any way to reverse this kind of curse?"

Amy shook her head. "No Sonic, I'm sorry. There isn't. The only way is killing the witch that cursed you, but..." Amy looked down as her eyes were overcame by tears.

"But what?"

"If you killed the witch that cursed you then...you would die too. All the years you've stayed alive would come back to you and you would die slowly and painfully," she told him through her tears. "Do you really want to be mortal that much?"

"Amy...everyone I knew in the past is dead...I've lived for over 1000 years...I want to be with my family "

Amy sighed and hugged him.

"But Sonic, don't you care us...your friends? If you died do you know how hurt and upset we would be, especially Tails. I know he sees you as family since you adopted him," Amy explained to him. The female hedgehog began to tear up and cry. "It's just...I know you're hurting, but don't we mean anything to you?"

"You and my other friends mean a lot to me."

She looked up at him as tears streamed down her face. "T...Then why do you want this curse to end? You'll be in so much pain if it does. I don't want to see you in that kind of pain."

"It's just..as long as she's alive, I'm reminded of what happened. I can't be like this anymore, Ames. Will you help me? Please?"

Amy sighed and nodded. She would teach him. She let go of him and nodded her head at him, still upset . "F...Fine. I'll teach you."

"Thanks. So...what do I need to learn?' Sonic asked.

"How about we start with some basic spell?" She asked him. "Protection spells, love spells and healing spells. It'll take you a while to get used this, but once you get the hang of it...we'll move on to more advance spells."

"Okay."

Amy smiled. "But before we do that we have initiate you," she told him. He tilted his head, confused and she sighed. "We have to make you join the coven."

"Great. Let's get started."

Amy led Sonic to the other members. "Everyone, this is Sonic. He's a...friend of mine." She told them, hesitating to say friend. "He wants to get into witchcraft."

"Welcome, Sonic," one with said.

Sonic smiled nervously at them as they removed their hoods. The one thing Sonic realized when their hoods were removed was that...they were all female.

"So you want to be in this coven?"

Sonic nodded. He felt a little out of place amongst all these females. It made him nervous and slightly shy. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to get into witchcraft.  
Amy saw Sonic's expression and looked at him in worry. "Sonic, is something wrong?"

"No...nothing's wrong. So, how do I join?" He asked.

"You have to recite a code to tell us that you won't do anything wrong. It also tells us that you will obey our rules," Amy told him.

"All right. What's the code?" Sonic asked.

"Repeat after me: if an action will cause harm, physically, emotionally, or mentally, to another person or one's Self, refrain from doing it. Strive to always be helpful and never willingly cause strife or harm to befall someone. Weigh your actions against each other, would you wish your actions taken against you? Take no action you would not wish to receive," Amy explained the code to Sonic.

Sonic repeated it. "If an action will cause harm, physically, emotionally, or mentally, to another person or one's Self, refrain from doing it. Strive to always be helpful and never willingly cause strife or harm to befall someone. Weigh your actions against each other, would you wish your actions taken against you? Take no action you would not wish to receive,"

Amy and the other witches nodded as Sonic repeated the code. "Good, Sonic. There's one more we need to do before you can join."

"All right. What is it?"

"We will test you to see if you really want to join. If you do not go through with the test then you are not worthy to join," Amy told him.  
Sonic looked surprised at this, but then thought he could handle any test they gave him. He grew up in the Middle Ages after all.

"What's the test?" Sonic asked.

"You have to go to an altar, cut your wrist and drink your blood," Amy told him. Sonic looked at her win disgust written on his face.

"I have to do that?" Amy nodded, and Sonic sighed. "Okay. Where's this altar?"

Amy led him to it and handed Sonic a knife. He cut his wrist and drank his blood. Sonic was disgusted by the taste of iron in his mouth and had the urge to spit it out, but knew if he wanted to find Merlina...he had to do this. He swallowed it, and turned back to Amy, who was smiling.

"Well done, Sonic! You passed the test! Welcome to the coven!" Amy exclaimed as she extended her arms. Sonic smiled at her, nervously, unsure how to think about the test.

"Um...thanks," Sonic said.

One witch brought him a black robe to put on, along with a necklace with a pentacle. Sonic took the robe and necklace and looked at them in confusion. Why did he need a necklace and a robe?

"Why do I need these?"

"It associates you with our coven," Amy told him. "Just make sure not to make it obvious your a part of it."

Sonic put the necklace and robe on, then smiled. "Thanks a lot, Amy. Now what?"

"You will have to come to every meeting now that you're a part of the coven," Amy told him.

"How will I know when those are?"

"I tell you through the communicator," Amy told him with a smile on her face.

"Sounds great. Well, I should go. Tails is probably wondering where I am."

He smiled and gave a thumbs up, then took the book from Amy and ran back home.


	9. Telling Tails

Chapter 9: Telling Tails

When he got home, he opened the door and saw Tails sitting on the couch. The fox looked up when Sonic came in, and frowned. He had been wondering where Sonic was.

He then, noticed Sonic wearing the cloak and necklace and frowned when he saw them. "You went to the witchcraft meeting, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did. I joined their coven. Why? What do you have against Wicca?"

Tails' frown deepened. He didn't like the idea of witchcraft. He thought it was evil. "I don't like the idea of people joining witchcraft ... to me it seems ... evil..." Tails told Sonic, looking away from him. He hoped he hadn't hurt Sonic's feelings by saying that.

"Tails...witchcraft is only evil if people use it for evil. Wicca's different."

The fox looked up, shocked. "What? You've become a Wiccan?" Tails asked, shocked.

"Yeah...is there a problem with that?" Sonic asked.

Tails nodded. "I'm sorry, Sonic, but I guess I just view Wicca the same as witchcraft." Tails bowed his head down, not wanting to look at his adopted sibling.

"It's not the...You know what, I don't wanna argue with you. There's something else I gotta tell you." He sat down beside his friend. "Years ago an evil witch, Merlina, cursed me to be immortal."

Tails looked shocked at what Sonic told him, but then frowned. "Why did you never tell me?" Tails' expression changed from anger to sadness as tears appeared in his eyes. "Don't you trust me?"

"I do trust you, Tails, but I didn't know what to say! How would you react if I told you that I'm 1015 years old?"

Tails stared at Sonic in shock, his eyes wide. "Your that old?"

"Yeah...even though I look like a teenager, I'm that old. I was born in Camelot; my grandfather was King Arthur."

Tails blinked. Camelot, from the stories?

"Camelot? As in...the Camelot with the Knights of the round table and Merlin the wizard? That Camelot?" Tails asked, surprised.

"Yes...that Camelot."

Tails blinked and then realised what Sonic said. "Wait a minute! If your grandfather was King Arthur then that makes you a prince!"

"It does. I'm royalty," Sonic said.

A smirk crawled across Tails' face deciding to have a little fun with his friend. "I bet Amy will love this; knowing that you're her prince in shining armour."

"I already told her."

Tails blinked, then frowned. Sonic had told Amy before he had told him?

"You told Amy before you told me?" Tails was shocked. The fox folded his arms and turned away from the hedgehog. "I guess I know who your new best friend."

"What?" Sonic asked. "Tails, it isn't like that. I told her because she asked me who the witch I'm looking for was." He hung his head. "You don't understand what happened when Merlina cursed me."

Tails bent his ears back against his head and looked back to his older brother figure. "I'm sorry, Sonic. I just...thought you would've told me first. I told you that if you needed to talk about anything I could help you."

Sonic sighed. "My grandfather, King Arthur, sealed Merlina into her own scepter after she nearly destroyed Camelot. She killed him afterwards, and I accidentally released her 20 years later, when I was a teenager. She thought I was my grandfather and cursed me to be immortal, then killed my father, Jules, who was the king at the time, and the knights...including Lancelot. I've been tracking here ever since."

Tails stared at Sonic, shocked at what he'd been told. "Why are you tracking her down?" Tails probably already knew the answer to that, but he just had to know from Sonic.

"I want her to remove the curse...but Amy said that the only way to do that is to kill her."

Tails widened his eyes at this and grabbed a hold of Sonic by his cloak. "B...But, Sonic...if your curse is removed won't you...die!"

"Yes...I will," Sonic said.

Before Sonic could continue he saw tears streaming down the fox's cheeks. He knew that the fox was upset like Amy had been, but Tails would be more upset. They were close ... like family or siblings. Sonic knew was link an older brother to Tails and him dying would obviously hurt the fox.

"Y...You can't die! I don't want you to, Sonic!" The fox dug his face into the hedgehog's cloak. "I don't want to be alone again..." That last part had been so quiet that Sonic had nearly not heard it.

Sonic sighed. "Tails...I just can't live like this anymore. My family is dead, my kingdom destroyed...all because of that witch. As long as she's alive, she'll just remind me of what happened. I must kill her."

At hearing this, Tails got off Sonic and got off the couch; still crying. "So, I mean nothing to you? Your friends...our friends don't mean anything to your life?" Tails sniffed as he tried to wipe his tears away, but they just kept coming. "I thought I was your family, Sonic!"

"You are my friend, Tails, and my adopted brother. Of course you and my other friends mean something to me."

"Then what do we mean to you! If you want to die so badly then how will that make _us_ feel?" Tails exclaimed with both sadness and anger hinting his voice. Tails wiped his eyes of the tears. Sonic blinked. He hadn't thought of that. Tails sniffed and hiccuped as he continued, "you're the only thing I've had close to a family, Sonic. You know I've never known my family. I don't what to die...you're the best thing that's happened to my life. I'd miss you too much!"

Sonic hung his head, thinking about it. Now that he had heard Tails' and Amy's arguments against him dying...was it really what he wanted? His friends would be upset about him dying. He knew he was upset about his family getting killed and his kingdom being destroyed, but...now that he had friends in this time...did he really want to die just to reunite with his Father. He did, but...he knew Tails and he knew how emotional the fox got around subjects to with family. Th fox never had a family so if Sonic were to die...Tails would be alone. Did he really want his little brother to end up alone because he wants to see his Father again?

"I'll think about it," he said, then stood up and went upstairs to his room.

Tails watched Sonic go up the stairs to his room. Tails couldn't bother going to bed. He instead, collapsed on the rug and continued to cry into his hands. He didn't want his older brother figure to die and leave him alone. He didn't.


	10. Advice

Chapter 10: Advice

The next day, both Tails and Sonic stayed away from each other. Tails was upset with Sonic, and the immortal was feeling guilty about making his friend cry. Tails was in the garage working on a new machine, but his head kept falling onto the desk because of how tired he was. He had stayed up most of the night, crying. Sonic was in his room, reading the book on witchcraft. He wondered if he should go talk to Tails to see if he was alright after what happened last night. Then again, the fox was probably still upset. He sighed and continued reading, looking at the spells Amy had told him about.

She told him that he had to start off with basic spells and he could practice while at home if he wanted as long as he didn't make a lot of noise. He stood up, set the book on the table, and began to practice. Sonic closed his eyes and thought of a ward around his room.

"Great goddess of day and night, protect me with all your might."

He spread his arms out and a light blue orb escaped his chest and surrounded the room. The orb covered his room and became invisible. Sonic looked around, feeling the air. It surprised him at what he just did. If he kept practicing...he could possibly locate Merlina once he reached that level he could. A thought then hit him and he sighed. Should he really locate her? After what happened last night...he was beginning to have second thoughts on it. He looked back at the book, looking for another spell. He saw the healing spell and also a love spell. Sonic cringed when he saw the love spell. Did he really have to do that just so he could advance to higher spells?

Sonic sighed. "I guess I should try the love spell."

He opened his bedside table and got out a pen and paper and did as the spell said. He wrote his name down and the name of the person he like; which was a certain cat. After that he folded it up and held it to his heart and tried to see if it worked. He chanted an incantation from the book, and the paper began to glow. He smiled at this, but then frowned as he felt something burning on his chest. He looked down and crud out in shock as the paper started to catch on fire. He let it go and watched the paper burn up and blow away out his window.

"Darn," he said. "Guess it didn't work. What was I doing wrong?"

Sonic looked back at the book; looking over the instructions once more to see what he did wrong. Then he found the part what he did wrong. He had to visualize the person in his head not write the name out. He slapped a hand to his forehead, thinking how stupid he was. Should he try it again, or move to a different spell? Sonic didn't want to fail again, so he closed he book and walked over to his bedroom door. He opened it and walked outside and down the stairs, past the lounge room and into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and looked for something to eat. He saw a plate that had a chili dog on it and grabbed it. His favourite food always seemed to cheer him up when he as sad. He took the plate out and sat the table, looking to the lab door as he ate. He would have to check on Tails later.

Sonic yawned and continued to eat. After he finished his chili dog, he walked over to the lab door and tried to open it, but it was locked. Sonic sighed to himself and knocked on the lab door; wanting to get this mess sorted before it ended up getting worse. There was no answer, so he knocked again.

"Tails?" He asked. He could hear noises coming from the garage, but couldn't make out what they were through the metal door. "Tails, are you there? I wanna talk to you!"

He heard clangs coming from the other side of the door, but no answer. He guessed Tails was still quite upset with him. Sonic sighed and walked back to his room. Sonic looked at his communicator and debated on calling Amy and telling her on what had happened last night. His mind was made up a few minutes later, and called Amy. She answered after a few rings.

Her face popped on the screen, looking surprised at the sudden ring after she had seen the caller. "Sonic? You're calling me already?"

"Hi, Amy...I...have a problem," Sonic said.

"What kind of problem?" Amy asked, confused.

"It's about Tails. I told him about me being immortal...he didn't take it well."

"He didn't? Well, I didn't take it that well either now did I?" Amy asked.

"Amy, he won't talk to me. He's shut himself in his lab and won't come out," Sonic said.

Amy's eyes widened at this and looked quite shocked. "He did? What did you tell him to make him react that way!?"

"That if I killed Merlina, I'd die too. He's really upset."

"You told him you wanted to end your immortality?" she sighed.

Sonic sighed. "He asked what would happen if I killed the witch, so I told him."

Amy looked at Sonic in concern and sighed, looking away from him. "Sonic, I know you want to kill her and gain your mortality back, but think about how we'd feel if we lost you. Think about how Tails feels right now after what you told him. You been the only thing he's had like family...he doesn't want you to die."

"What should I do, Amy?"

Amy sighed to herself and shook her head. "Sonic, he's probably really angry at you for you said last night. I was upset with you too. If you give him time he'll come around." Sonic looked down, still a little worried.

"Alright," he said. "Thanks for the advice, Ames. Should I try to talk to him?"

"You should. He's probably real upset. He doesn't want to lose the only family he's ever known. Think about how he's feeling...I'm sure you understand how he feels," with that she hung up, leaving Sonic with his thoughts.

Little did Sonic know that Shadow was spying on him, who ran off as soon as he heard what he needed to hear.


	11. Eggman Finds Out

Chapter 11: Eggman Finds Out

Shadow ran through Station Square and towards the base in Orange Desert. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Sonic was...immortal.

Once he got there he ran into the lab where Eggman was. "Doctor, I have some interesting information for you."

"What is it, Shadow?" Eggman asked.

"I found out that Sonic is immortal," Shadow told Doctor Eggman.

Eggman blinked and looked at Shadow. "Immortal?" He asked, surprised. Then he frowned. "Then he can't be killed."

Shadow opened his eyes wide and blinked. "Really? He can't die?"

"He can't die," Eggman said, nodding.

"You were planning on killing him. Then that means you can't do that now," Shadow told the doctor.

Eggman thought about it and grinned. "But I can keep him prisoner."

Shadow lifted a brow at this and folded his arms across his chest. "And do what?"

"And torture him. Experiment on him."

Shadow widened his eyes at this as he felt memories flood into his head of him being trapped in a tube filled with water and surrounded by humans; continually electrocuted and experimented. He shook his head to get rid of the images and looked back to Eggman. "So, since you can't kill him you decide to torture him?"

"Exactly," Eggman said.

Shadow was starting to rethink joining Eggman's side after hearing what he had in store for Sonic. Should he stay in the mad doctor's side to get more information on his past or just leave and try and gradually remember his past? He didn't know. It was complicated. He hardly knew Sonic, but he seemed nicer than Eggman.

"I want you to capture Sonic and bring him to me," Eggman told Shadow.

Shadow finally decided that he wanted his memories more since he didn't know Sonic that well. Eggman knew him since he was the grandson of the man who experimented on him. He'd capture Sonic and see what Eggman does to him; if he doesn't like what he sees then he'll leave and let Sonic escape. His memories were first priority. He wanted to know who he was. He nodded and left. As he walked, he thought about what Eggman had said.

Should he really do this? If Eggman was going to torture Sonic, it seemed...horrible. Then if the teenager was immortal how much had he been through? Could he really allow Eggman to put him through more pain? Perhaps he should ask Sonic what he's been through before deciding to capture him or not. Shadow thought about it and shook his head, then continued to Sonic's.

His memories mean more to him than someone he just met. He didn't know Sonic and he wanted his memories back...and soon.

When he got to Sonic's house, he saw the window open and snuck in, then looked around. He saw Sonic sleeping on the couch, and grinned. He picked Sonic up and lifted him up over his shoulder and climbed back out of the window and ran out of Mystic Ruin and back to the base. When he got there, Shadow set the sleeping hedgehog down. Eggman injected a serum into Sonic's body that would knock him out, and carried him to a cell.

They walked down the hall and came to a large metal door. Eggman typed a code into a keypad and the door opened revealing the dungeon. Shadow carried the hedgehog down the rows of cells and the finally came to a cell and put the blue hedgehog in it. Eggman closed and locked the cell door, then walked off.

"He'll wake up in a few hours," he told Shadow.

Shadow turned to Eggman with a frown on his face. "What kind of torture will you put him through?" Shadow asked Eggman.

"I'm not sure yet. Maybe physical torture."

Shadow widened his eyes and this and looked back at the hedgehog in the cell. "What kind of physical torture?"

"Waterboarding, experimentation, etc," Eggman said with a wicked grin.

"Why do you need to use water against him?" Shadow asked, raising a brow at Eggman.

"Because that's his greatest fear."

"Water is his greatest fear?" Shadow asked, raising a brow at this.

"He has aquaphobia, a high fear of water," Eggman said.

Shadow turned back to Eggman, still with a brow raised. "How do you know he's got that type of fear?"

"It wasn't that hard to figure out."

Shadow looked the doctor and frowned. "What do you mean? Wouldn't he keep his worst fear a secret from you since your his enemy?"

Eggman grinned. "Sometimes I have my robots spy on him. That's how I found out."

Shadow's frown deepened and he folded his arms across his chest. "If you had robots that could've spied on him why did you need me?"

"Because I needed to know if you could be trusted."

Shadow still kept his frown on his face and then huffed and turned away from Eggman and walked away. He had robots all that time that could do the work for him and he said that he needed to know he could trust him. Shadow was annoyed at the fat man, but he still wanted his memories back. Sighing; he guesses he'd put up with it for a while longer.


	12. Torture

Chapter 12: Torture

A few hours later, Sonic woke up. He groaned and held his head. "Oh, my head...what happened?"

He looked around; trying to figure out where he was, but his vision was a bit blurry. As it cleared up he started to make out the cell bars the brick walls and the mattress in the ground. His eyes widened when he realized he was in a cell.

 _'How'd I end up here?'_ He thought. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

His ear twitched when heard the sound of footsteps approaching the cell and saw Doctor Eggman step out in front of his cell and Sonic glared at him.

"Hello, Sonic," Eggman said.

Sonic glared at Eggman and stood up, clenching his teeth together.

"What do you want, Egghead?" He asked.

"I want to torture you. Tell me, how did you get your immortality?"

Sonic widened his eyes at this and took a step back from the bars and backed up against the wall. How did Eggman know?

"How do you know that?" He yelled.

Shadow walked up beside Eggman. "Eggman told me to spy on you and I overheard your conversation and told him," Shadow told Sonic, making the blue hedgehog glare at Shadow.

"You've been spying on me?" He shouted at Shadow.

Shadow nodded his head at Sonic and the hedgehog glared at the black and red hedgehog. He was angry that the hedgehog he would've taken in and called a friend betrayed him, spy's on him and then captured him and only just for wanting his memories back!

"You traitor! Is this any way to treat a person who found you and was going to take you in?"

Shadow folded his arms and looked away from the angry blue hedgehog. "I don't know you and the doctor knows more about me than you do. He's helping me get my memory back if I help him. It's a win-win situation."

"Yeah right! Eggman helps no one by himself!" Sonic yelled.

Eggman laughed and a grin grew across his face as some robot came near the cell and came into Sonic's view, making the hedgehog's face go pale.

"I think it's time for some fun," he said.

Sonic gulped. The robots opened the door and walked over to Sonic; the hedgehog backing up against the wall, but the robots cornered him and grabbed his arms, cuffing them. They grabbed him, violently, by his arms and led him out of the cell and Eggman led them through the dungeon until they came to another metal door. The doctor opened the door by pressing his hand to the keypad and inside was chair with straps attached to it; hanging near a pool of water.

Sonic froze when he saw it. "Wh...what are you doing?"

The robots led Sonic over to the chair and forced him into it; taking his cuffs off and putting the straps on in their place as Eggman walked up a to a control panel. Sonic eyeing it with fear in his eyes and then his head turning to look behind his at the water and he gulped, eyes wide. Eggman pushed a button on the control panel and the chair started moving towards the water. Sonic's eyes widened at this and closed his eyes before the chair hit the water. The sheer force of cold water hitting his body made his eyes open to look around and it caused fear to overcome him. He kept his mouth shut as he tried not to breath in the water; even though he wouldn't drown it still frightened him.

The chair lifted back up and Sonic shivered, soaking wet. He didn't want to go through that again. He looked at Eggman and saw the large grin on his face as he put his hand back on the lever for the chair. Sonic started shaking his head, telling him not to do it. Eggman grinned and pulled the lever, causing the chair to drop into the water. Sonic closed his mouth and held his breath, looking around at the pool of water in fear. A minute later, he came back up, coughing.

Shadow couldn't watched this and turned around, walking out of the room as Eggman let Sonic breath in some air before dunking him back under the water. He did this for an hour before stopping. Sonic was shivering and coughing. He coughed up water; looking back at the in fear, but then looked back at Eggman with a glare, shivering. His quills drooping and wet and his eyes red from being open while under the water.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked Eggman.

The man grinned at Sonic and the hedgehog frowned at him. The human was doing this because since he couldn't kill Sonic he could only torture him.

"Because torture is the next best thing," he told Sonic. "Tell me, how are you immortal?"

Sonic frowned. "A witch named Merlina cursed me."

Shadow walked in and heard the name. Something about it sounded familiar.

"A witch called Merlina?" Shadow looked down, thinking, _'where have I heard that name before?'_

"A witch?" Eggman asked. "Come now, Sonic. Witches don't exist."

"They did in medieval times." Eggman widened his eyes at this. Was Sonic saying he had been alive since the medieval period? Sonic chuckled. "Yes, Egghead, I'm from medieval times. Camelot, to be exact."

Eggman widened his eyes at this. It was shocking to find out his arch enemy had lived that long and that Sonic had kept up an upbeat attitude about it.

"I didn't expect you to be that old," Eggman said. "You look like a teenager."

Sonic lowered his eyelids at what Eggman said. He was immortal...duh! Shadow had told him that which meant he couldn't age nor die.

"What do you expect? I'm immortal."

Eggman wanted to learn more about Sonic's past and pushed the lever and the chair went back into the water and a surprised Sonic couldn't catch enough air before he hit water. Eggman brought the lever back up as the chair raised back up to see a sputtering and coughing Sonic.

"Stop...stop it..." Sonic sputtered.

"And why would I do that?" Eggman asked.

Sonic coughed up some water and glared Eggman, his hands clutching the armrest of the chair. "Because...I'll tell you what you need to know..."

Eggman took his hand away from the lever and looked at Sonic with a grin on his face. The hedgehog was going to tell him why he was immortal and how it had happened. Sonic looked back at the water in fear and then at Eggman and sighed to himself. He couldn't believe he was going to tell Eggman about his past.

"It happened a thousand years ago..." He started. "A witch named Merlina killed my grandfather, King Arthur, and destroyed the kingdom. She was sealed in her own scepter, and 20 years later, my father, Jules, asked me and Lancelot to check on it. We went to Avalon, and I...accidentally released her. She cursed me to be immortal and killed the knights and my father...I've been looking for her ever since. I want her to lift the curse so that I can be mortal again."

Eggman stared at Sonic, shocked at what the hedgehog had just told him. Sonic was the grandson of the legendary King Arthur? Also ... if Sonic found and killed the witch and he returned to being mortal ... would that mean he'd die because of all the years he's been alive? A grin grew across Eggman's face as he thought about this; thinking that that could be the way he could kill his enemy? But how could he find the witch if Sonic has never found her in all the time he's been alive?

A grunt caught their attention and they turned to see Shadow in the room. He was kneeling on the ground, holding his head. Memories were flooding his mind. Eggman looked to the black hedgehog, confused at why he'd be like that. Was he remembering something else?

Shadow saw a dark blue hedgehog on a throne holding a sceptre; that looking quite similar to Sonic, before lightning came from it and the hedgehog fell to the ground. Another flashback was of a sceptre in a stone and saw Sonic approaching it and he swatted the young teen's hand away from it before everything went black.  
Shadow's eyes widened at this. What did this mean? Did he know Sonic before the teenager found him in the tube?

"Shadow...are you okay?" Sonic asked.

The black hedgehog looked up at Sonic, and walked over to him. He...knew him. Shadow looked Sonic's face over and realized he looked exactly like the hedgehog from the second part of his vision. Did he know Sonic from some part of Sonic's immortal life? If he did...then he shouldn't side with Eggman any longer and let him do this to Sonic. He needed to know more about himself and how he knew Sonic.

"What's wrong, Shads?" Sonic asked.

Eggman looked at Shadow suspiciously. Shadow looked at Eggman, then at Sonic. He knew what he had to do. He'd wait until Eggman put Sonic back in the cell and then later tonight when Eggman was either sleeping or in his lab inventing...he'd help Sonic escape.


	13. Rescue

Chapter 13: Rescue  


Sonic was put back in his cell a few hours later. He looked around and sighed, then hung his head. What was he going to do? Half an hour later, he heard footsteps and looked up to see Shadow standing in front of him. Sonic frowned.

"What do you want?" He asked the black hedgehog.

"I can help you escape if you want?" Shadow asked the blue hedgehog which made Sonic raise a brow. He was wondering why Shadow was offering to get him out. What did he want in return if he got him out?

"Why?"

"I'll help you...if you help me with something," Shadow told Sonic. The blue hedgehog looked at the black and red one, suspiciously. Could he trust Shadow after he betrayed him, captured him and made Eggman torture him with drowning?

"How do I know I can trust you?" Sonic asked.

Shadow lowered his brows as a frown crossed his features. "Because...I don't like the way Eggman treated you just because he can't kill you. I feel like it's wrong to torture someone or even kill them just because you don't like them."

"Fine. But don't think this changes anything."

Shadow nodded and put a key into the keyhole, then opened the door. Sonic stepped out and stretched. The cell was small, but it was also big enough for Sonic to walk around in, but it wasn't big enough for him to run around in. He hadn't run in nearly a day and he felt out of shape from the way his routine felt out of whack from not going in his afternoon run.

"Let's go," he said, and ran off. Shadow followed him.

Shadow ran ahead of Sonic as they ran through the dungeon. They stopped in front of the metal door that led to the hallways and Shadow opened it before they started running again. Sonic looked to Shadow in suspicion before looking around him at all the doors they were passing. He has to be careful in case this was a trap.

Once they were outside the base, the two started heading to Sonic's house. When they got there, Sonic stopped in front of the door and looked at Shadow, his arms crossed.

"So...there must be something in return you want," he told Shadow, who nodded.

"Something to do with a throne, sceptre and you. But it makes no sense!" Shadow frowned as he frowned, clenched his eyes shut and he grabbed his head. "How do I know you if I only just met you!? What's hiding in my memories?!

"What?" Sonic asked. "But the only person who knew about that is..." His eyes widened. "Lancelot..."

Shadow opened his eyes and looked at Sonic with a confused expression on his face. "Who's Lancelot?"

"One of Camelot's best knights, if not the best. It was he who put the scepter in Avalon, and he came with me to check on it...Merlina sent a spell at him too, which killed him."

Shadow looked at Sonic with a frown on his face. _'When Sonic speaks this name...I feel like I should know it as well as this...Camelot...'_

"You say you had memories of him?" Sonic asked.

Shadow nodded.

"Yes, I only had those two memories though. No more since then," Shadow told Sonic.

Sonic thought about it. "It is possible that you could be his reincarnation."

Shadow lifted a brow at this, still keeping a frown plastered on his face. "Why do you think that?"

"You're remembering what he did."

Shadow scoffed and crossed his arms across his chest. "That's only two things so should that really count?"

Sonic shrugged. "It's a start. Why don't you come in and hang out?"

He went inside. Shadow sighed and followed him.

The dark hedgehog looked around the house and then back to blue hedgehog. "Where's that fox that was with you last time I saw you?" Sonic bent his ears against his head as his head lowered.

"He's...in his lab. Tails is angry at me because I told him that I want to end my curse."

Shadow nodded at this, growing as he did so. "Why doesn't he want you to end your curse?"

"Because...the only way to end it is to kill the witch who cast it on me...and if that happens...I'll die," Sonic said.

Shadow kept us frown on his face he thought this over and sighed. "Why do you want to die?"

"I feel lonely. Everyone in my family is dead...my knights are dead...I...I just want to see them again."

Shadow glared at Sonic and punched him in the face, earning a surprised look from the blue hedgehog. " _You_ feel lonely! I have no memories of my past! I don't know who I am! You at least know who you are! You have friends and you want to die and leave them to mourn you! How selfish can you be not knowing what you have!"

Sonic blinked and rubbed his face. "I'm sorry. I...could help you get your memories back...if you want."

Shadow thought about it. That would be nice. He smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." But Sonic didn't like the way Shadow was glaring at him as the black hedgehog poked a finger at his chest. "And in return...I want you to not give up your life." Sonic stared at the black hedgehog in shock. "You have people that care about you. You don't want them to feel the pain you've felt do you?"

"No...I guess not. But...I have to stop Merlina some way. As long as she's alive, I'm reminded of what happened. I feel guilty because it's my fault she's free."

"Does killing her really solve it if you cause pain on those you care for with _your_ death?" Shadow asked, keeping a glare on Sonic.

"I don't know," Sonic said. "Now that I think about it...not really."

"You would just create more pain. You may be suffering, but how much would your friends suffer if they lost you?" Shadow asked the hedgehog.

"Not well, given by the reactions I've seen from Amy and Tails."

"Exactly." Shadow sighed and looked at Sonic still with that frown on his face. "You may be hurting, but your friends would be too. Do they have any family?" Sonic shook his head at the question and Shadow sighed once more. "Then consider yourself lucky enough that you had one."

Sonic sat on the couch, thinking about Shadow's words. The black hedgehog sat next to him.

"Do you think I should try to talk to Tails?" Sonic asked.

"If he's that upset about what happened then you should. You don't want him to hold it against you, do you?" Shadow asked Sonic.

"I guess not."

Sonic stood up and walked over to the lab, knocking on the door. He heard a loud clatter come from the other side of the door and knew Tails dropped something. He hoped the fox was up to talking to him today.

"Tails? You okay?" Sonic asked.

A long pause went on and Sonic thought Tails wasn't going to reply and turned around to walk away when he heard a quiet reply. "Why do you care? You just want to go and die."

Sonic sighed. "Never mind," he said, and walked away.

Tails sat at his desk and sighed. He didn't want Sonic to die. He was just really upset with him and that's why he was distancing himself from him.

"I need to take a walk." He walked over to garage door, pressed a button and the garage door opened. He walked outside, looking back at the workshop and the continued walking. He just needed to get his mind set straight.

As he walked, he heard something behind him and turned around, but was struck with a needle and fell unconscious.


	14. Looking For Tails

Chapter 14: Looking For Tails

Sonic looked to the door that led down to the garage and sighed, getting off the couch and walking over to it. He wanted to actually see Tails not hear his voice. He wanted to know he was okay by seeing him not hearing him.

"I'll try again later," he said, looking at Shadow. "I'll be up in my room if you need me."

Shadow nodded at Sonic and looked to the door before sighing to himself. "That hedgehog shouldn't delay this."

When Sonic got in his room, he sat down and opened the book on witchcraft, looking it over. A few minutes later, his communicator ringed and he saw that it was Amy.

"Sonic, there going to be a meeting on tonight if you want to come," she told him.

"Sure, I'll be there," Sonic said. "What time?"

"Around nine to eleven. That okay with you?" Amy asked the other hedgehog.

"Yeah, that's fine. Where is it? The forest?"

Amy nodded her head at his question. "Yea, it is."

"Alright. I'll be there at 9," Sonic said.

He pressed a button on the communicator and it turned off. He walked over to the window and sighed, looking out it. He wanted to make up with Tails, but the fox was making it really difficult.

Sonic walked back downstairs and headed to Tails' lab. He knocked on the door once he got there, but there was no answer.

Sonic frowned, wondering why there was no answer and knocked again. There was answer again. This caused Sonic to worry for his little brother and entered a code into the wall which made the door unlock. He rushed in and saw the fox was no where in sight, but noticed that the garage door was open.

"Tails?" He asked, getting nervous. "Where are you, buddy?"

There was still no answer and it was making Sonic worry of where his little brother had gone. Had Tails been that upset with him that he left? No, he must've just went on a walk to clear his head.

Sonic walked around the lab, wondering where Tails had gone. He walked outside and looked around.

"Where are you, bro?" he asked himself.

Could Tails have gone for a walk to clear his head of their fight? If he had...where could he have gone? Sonic was starting to get worried. Then a thought came to him: he could ask the witches. He walked back inside and looked at the clock above the desk Tails worked at and saw that it was only four o'clock. There was five more hours until the meeting. He couldn't wait that long to find Tails!

Sonic sighed and sat on the couch, wondering what to do. Should he tell Shadow? Sonic sighed and walked back into the house, then sat on the couch, wondering what to do. Should he tell Shadow? He shook his head at that. Shadow didn't need to know. The dark hedgehog didn't need to worry himself with his problems. Sonic could do this on his own.

What should he do? Wait and tell the other witches, or go out and find Tails on his own? He stood up and decided to look for Tails during the next few hours before the meeting. He may even find the fox during that time. He left the house and headed to Station Square, wondering where Tails was. Perhaps he had just gone on a walk. He hoped the fox had done that. The fight had probably stressed him out and he wanted to clear his head of what happened. Sonic sighed and began to search the city. He looked at the buildings; wondering where the fox had gone.

"Where are you, Tails?"

He was starting to worry about where the young fox went. Then, a thought hit him. Could he have been kidnapped by Eggman? Sonic hesitated and ran to the base. When he got there, he looked around.

"Anyone here?" He asked.

Sonic walked down the halls of the base, cautious. Last time he was here he had been tortured by drowning and he didn't want to feel that again. If Eggman did have Tails he didn't want too know what was happening to him. After walking around a while, he came to the conclusion that Tails wasn't here. Sighing, he turned and headed for home. Once he got there, he looked at Shadow.

"Have you seen Tails? He's not in his lab."

Shadow shook his head at what Sonic said. "I have t seen him since I joined the doctor and the last time I heard his voice was when you checked on him a few hours ago."

Sonic sat down and sighed. "I'm worried. I haven't seen him since."

Shadow looked to the hedgehog and frowned. "Would there be anywhere he would go to cool off after your argument?"

"The forest, and sometimes the city. But I checked both places...even Eggman's base...and he wasn't there."

Shadow kept his frown in place and shrugged his shoulders at that, sighing. "I don't know how to help you, then. Is there someone you know that can help you?"

Sonic thought about it. The witches could help him. "Yeah...Amy can."

Shadow nodded at this. "Then, why don't you ask her?"

"I'll ask her tonight."

Shadow nodded, then decided to ask Sonic about why he took up witchcraft.

"Sonic ... why did you take up witchcraft?" Shadow asked, sounding curious.

"Because it would help me find Merlina," Sonic said.

Shadow frowned at what Sonic said. "Do you really want to find her after hearing what your friends think about this?"

"I don't know, Shads."

Shadow lifted a brow at what the hedgehog said. "They said they don't want you to die. Maybe you should listen to them and live your life with them. Do you really want to hurt them by dying?"

Sonic shrugged. "Not really, no." He sighed. "Maybe there's another way to defeat Merlina without killing her."

"Maybe you could lock her away or something?" Shadow suggested.

"My grandfather already tried that by locking her in her scepter. That didn't turn out so well."

Shadow kept his frown on his face and sighed. "Maybe you shouldn't have touched the sceptre then."

"I know. It's all my fault," Sonic said.

The dark hedgehog sighed to himself. "Don't blame yourself, Sonic. You were curious of what it was and your curiosity got the better of you."

"Thanks. I'm glad to know that someone thinks that."

That night; Sonic was in his room, putting his cloak on. He was going to leave for the meeting in the forest. He had to ask one of the witches if they could locate Tails for him. He was really worried now as the fox hadn't come home yet. He told Shadow where he was going and left. Once he got there, he saw Amy and the others. He was a little nervous, but tried to swallow down that nervousness and approached the witches. He needed to ask the, if they could locate Tails.

"Hi, Amy," he said. "How are you?"

The pink hedgehog turned around and smiled at him. "Hi Sonic! I'm good, what about you?" This question made him freeze up. How could he answer that without stuttering out that Tails was missing? He was terribly worried for his brother's safety.

"Tails is missing."

Amy's eyes widened at this and her expression changed from excitement to complete worry. "H...Have you looked for him?"

Sonic nodded. "I have. I looked for him here, in the city, and Eggman's base. Nothing."

Amy thought about it for a while and then looked back to him. "Do you want one of us to use a spell to locate him?"

"I was thinking that would work."

Amy nodded and took in a deep breath and concentrated on the image the young orange fox she knew as Tails. She had to stay calm and not get distracted or else it wouldn't work. A purple aura surrounded her and she opened her eyes, which were glowing yellow. A few minutes later the glow died down, and Amy sighed. She knew where Tails was.

Amy looked to Sonic with saddened look on her face which made Sonic all the more worried. "He's in one of Eggman's base to the north of Station Square in Orange Desert. His signature didn't sound like it was normal though."

"What happened?" Sonic asked.

Amy shook her head at Sonic's question. "I don't know. I just can't feel that much of an energy signature coming from him." She looked at him in worry. "Sonic, that usually means it's a bad sign."

Sonic's eyes widened. "I have to go," he said, and sped off.

Amy watched him leave and nodded to herself. "I understand. You both need each other, but he needs you more now."


	15. A Wounded Fox

Chapter 15: A Wounded Fox

Sonic ran down the metal hallways and looked left to right, making sure if he ever caught a glimpse of orange that he'd stop and head in that direction.

"I won't let you die, Tails," he said. "I swear it. Now where are you?"

He ran past a room, but back tracked to it and his eyes widened once his eyes came upon the sight of the sight of the room. Tails was on a table, unconscious. A metal arm was attached to his right shoulder, and wounds were all over his body. Eggman stood over him, grinning, as he continued working. Sonic was in shock. He was shocked Eggman would do something so horrific. He knew Eggman had it out for him, but Tails! Tails was eight and even though he was Sonic best friend and sidekick this was too far. Sonic felt an emotion he hardly ever felt boil inside him. Anger.

He screamed as his fur turned black. His quills turned upright and his eyes became pure white. A dark aura surrounded him and he lunged at Eggman, punching him hard. The punch sent Eggman into the wall across from the strength Sonic had. Eggman held where he had been punched and looked up at the hedgehog before him with wide eyes, never knowing that Sonic had the form. Sonic glared at Eggman with his white eyes. He wanted the mad scientist to suffer like he made Tails suffer. The hedgehog looked over at the fox and realized that his friend needed help and if he beat Eggman up...he may not it.

"What are you doing, you bastard?" Sonic yelled. "What are you doing to my brother?"

Eggman tried to speak, but nothing came out. Sonic had never yelled much less swore at anyone. Eggman knew the hedgehog was good, but he never knew he had so much rage pent up inside of him. What happened to the hedgehog in his past to make him so angry? Angry tears fell down Sonic's face and he punched Eggman in the stomach.

"Answer me, damn it!"

"I was...turning him into a cyborg," Eggman stuttered.

Sonic stared at Eggman in shock, but then his shock turned to anger. He was going to turn his little brother into a cyborg...against his will! Tails may love tinkering with machines, but he wouldn't like to be one!

"How far along were you?"

"Just his arm...I was getting to his leg and head, but then you...came..." Sonic kept his glare Eggman and hoped that stopping in the middle of the procedure didn't harm the fox in any way. "I did inject him with...nanites..." Eggman continued.

That did it. Sonic punched him hard in the face, leaving Eggman with a broken nose. The hedgehog glared down at Eggman with his piercing white eyes; ready to finish him off, but he knew he had to get Tails checked out. He had to get the fox to safety and get his wounds checked by a doctor. He picked Tails up and ran out of the base, heading to the hospital, changing back to nromal. When he got there, he looked around for a doctor. He couldn't see any in sight, so he instead ran over to the receptionist and decided to ask her for help.

"Please help me; my friend is injured."

The receptionist looked over the edge of the desk and saw the blue hedgehog holding the orange fox and gasped. She had never seen someone with an arm like that before. Something must've just happened to the fox. She typed something on her computer and then spoke into the microphone on her desk. "Can we get a gurney at the receptions desk! Someone is injured and passed out!"

The doctors came out and put Tails on a stretcher, then wheeled him to the emergency room. Sonic paced the waiting room, wringing his hands nervously. What if Tails didn't make it? He stopped and looked at the door to the emergency room with fear in his eyes. No. Tails wouldn't leave him after all that he said to him? Tails wanted Sonic to stay alive and Sonic wanted the same for the fox. Tails had too much to live for. He couldn't...

Ten minutes later, the doctor came out. Sonic looked at him.

"How's Tails?"

"He's stabilized," the doctor said. "But badly wounded. We're going to have to keep him here for a few days."

Sonic bit his lip at hearing this. He wondered about Tails' robotic arm that Eggman gave him...could they somehow give him his old arm back? He didn't want to his brother like that.

"Can you give him his old arm back?"

The doctor shook his head, and Sonic sighed. Sonic clenched his hands together and looked down. How would the fox react once he found out what happened to him? The hedgehog didn't know how to react to this either. His little brother had been injured and Eggman had replaced one of his arms with a robotic one. Sonic felt as if he was at fault here since he was the one that made Tails lock himself in the lab.

The hedgehog gritted his teeth together in anger. Why couldn't it have been him instead and not his brother!

"Can I see him?" Sonic asked.

"I'm afraid not," the doctor said. "Tails is resting right now, and he will not wake until later."

Sonic frowned. This was unfair to Sonic. All he wanted was to see his little brother to see if he was alright, but he can't. He knew he can't go against doctors orders, but he felt like he had to see the fox.

"Alright," he said. "I'll come back tomorrow."

He ran out of the hospital, heading home. When he got there, he ran inside and slammed the door behind him. Falling onto the floor, he started to sob. Shadow walked into the room and saw him.

Shadow was surprised to see the hedgehog crying as he hadn't seen Sonic really cry on the time he'd known him. He also didn't know how to comfort the other hedgehog, but he could see there was anger behind those tears. "Is...something wrong?"

Sonic gritted his teeth and changed into his Dark form. He looked up at Shadow, who stumbled back in shock.

"Eggman captured Tails!" Sonic shouted. "He tore off my brother's arm and replaced it with a metal one, and injected nanites into him! And now Tails is in the hospital!"

Shadow stared at the hedgehog before him, shocked at the anger he felt coming off him. It was strange; he could feel the amount of dark energy emanating off of Sonic. It wasn't a nice feeling at all and Sonic should stop before he did something stupid.

Shadow swallowed and walked forward with his hand outstretching, trying his best to comfort the other. "Sonic...calm down. You don't want to do something you'll..." He was cut off, flinching back when the aura around Sonic flared and Shadow instantly felt once he touched it how much anger was in the hedgehog. There was a lot.

"No, I have no intention of calming down!" The dark hedgehog yelled, standing up. "I'm going to kill Eggman for what he did to Tails! I will have my revenge!"

Shadow narrowed his eyes at Sonic as he knew that Sonic's anger was currently controlling him. "Sonic, it's not good to get revenge or else your whole life will be based around it. Tails needs you right now. Don't fall into vengeance, because after you do...you may never come back and continue to enjoy killing."

"I don't care. You don't know what I'm feeling right now."

Shadow gritted his teeth in anger and glared at the vengeful hedgehog. "I do!" Sonic lifted a brow at Shadow, wondering how he would if he lost his memories. "I don't remember everything...but I know that at one point I went berserk and felt the exact same anger you feel now and killed many humans." Shadow lowered his head and closed his eyes. "I can't remember specific details, but I know they killed someone close to me and that set me off." Shadow looked back up to Sonic, glaring at him. "You shouldn't go down this road as you may not come back. I doubt Tails would like to see you like this."

Sonic said nothing. Then he went up to his room and slammed the door.

Shadow watched Sonic go up to his room and sighed to himself, rubbing him forehead. "I hope he doesn't do anything stupid while like that."


	16. The Beast Within

Chapter 16: The Beast Within

Sonic got out the book on witchcraft, flipping through the pages. He had to find something that would allow him to protect Tails.

There to be something that could help him. Anything. He knew he could probably go ahead and kill Eggman right now, but he wasn't all about playing dirty and since Eggman had no powers he'd be no match against him like this. Though if there was a spell that he could use that could allow him to track people possibly follow he fox as another animal without him knowing then he'd be safer that way. Sonic never liked using his Chaos Energy against Eggman in fights since the human had no powers of his own. It'd seem unfair. He just needed something to help him with Tails.

Eventually he saw a spell that would allow him to transform into anything he wanted at will. Sonic smiled; that would do nicely. He scanned the page and saw that he didn't really need a lot of things. Just a lot of space for the transformation and a lot of concentration on the spell itself. He may still be just a novice at witchcraft, but that didn't mean he couldn't try out a spell hat was a little harder to help Tails. Nothing bad will happen if it's for something good.

Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the form he wanted. A pain filled his body and he screamed as he began to transform. Was he supposed to feel this much pain from shapeshifting? He grabbed his head and fell on his knees, screaming in agony. Did something go wrong? He did as the book said! Sonic's eyes widened in fear as he saw dark blue fur start to grow of his peach arms. Sonic gritted his teeth together and realized that something wrong must've have happened during the spell.

His fur started turning black, gaining a hairy, course look. His knees snapped, reversing as they grew muscular. Sonic's eyes widened as he noticed his feet change into paws. The same thing happened to his arms and hands, and he fell onto all fours. Sonic had his eyes shut as he growled in pain. The last bits of the transformation were finishing; his teeth lengthening into fangs and long claws protruding from his nails, scratching the floorboards. His face elongated into a snout and his ears moved to the side of his head. Once Sonic opened his eyes they changed from emerald green to a bright amber. Sonic was now locked behind the cage of the beast.

The black wolf raised his head and howled.

Downstairs, Shadow looked up when he heard the howl. Shadow widened his eyes at hearing the howl and growled to himself. "Did he do something stupid after all?"

He walked upstairs and threw open the door to Sonic's room. His eyes widened in shock. A large black wolf stood there. It looked at Shadow and growled before walking forward. Shadow backed away.

"Fake...err...Sonic, is that you?" He got a growl as a response and Shadow sweat-dropped. _'I guess it is since he's the only one that came up here.'_

The wolf growled angrily and lunged at Shadow. Shadow dodged the attack and ran downstairs as Sonic followed. Where could he lead Sonic if he was like this? What went wrong upstairs for him to end up this way? Did he do a spell and it backfired on him? Shadow turned to back at the angry wolf and sighed. He couldn't keep Sonic in the house or else he'd ruin his own furniture. If he let him outside he'd kill someone. What could he do? He couldn't stall Sonic until he possibly changed back.

Sonic growled again. A dark aura surrounded him and his eyes became white. Shadow's eyes widened as the wolf roared and pounced on him, opening his jaws and aiming for Shadow's throat. Shadow punched Sonic in the snout.

The punch had been strong and it caused Sonic to whine and get off Shadow, to recover. Shadow, on the other hand, has other ideas. He stood up and glared at the wolf with his red eyes. "You are an idiot. Didn't you even realize this could possibly happen if you used a spell on yourself?" Shadow's eyes narrowed. "Not only that, but you were angry and filled with negativity. You should not have done that when Tails needs you!"

Sonic glared at him and lunged again. Shadow held out a hand to stop the wolf but suddenly a spear of yellow energy shot from his hand and hit Sonic. The spear that was made of pure positive Chaos energy hit Sonic in the shoulder while he was in midair. The wolf yelped and fell to the ground, twitching. The positive energy from the spear was hurting him and he didn't know why.

"It was the only way to stop you," Shadow said, a frown on his face. "Sorry." He looked at his hand, wondering how he had done that. "What...was that?" Shadow thought a loud, staring at his hands before looking to the whimpering, injured wolf.

The spear must've done something as Sonic wasn't making any moves to attack again. Was that his weakness? He knelt beside Sonic and saw a wound in the fur. It was bleeding.

The dark hedgehog frowned and looked at Sonic. _'Maybe I shouldn't have thrown that spear. Then again, Sonic would've probably bitten me if I hadn't and who knows what would've happened,'_ Shadow thought. He put pressure on the wound to stop it from bleeding. The black wolf whimpered in pain. Shadow looked to the dark wolf with a frown crossing his features. "You're an idiotic hedgehog. You should know that."

Sonic growled at him, and Shadow smirked. The bleeding soon stopped, and Shadow's eyes widened when he saw the wound heal on its own.

Shadow backed away, cautious of what the wolf would do next. "H...How'd that heal...so quickly?" Shadow's eyes went to Sonic with anger in them. "What the hell did you do to yourself!?" Sonic growled at Shadow, then yawned and closed his eyes, going to sleep. Shadow stared at Sonic in shock. "You're going to sleep after that!"

The wolf opened an eye and growled at Shadow. Shadow looked at it and walked out of the room, grumbling.

"What did that idiot do to himself?" Shadow looked back to the dark wolf with a glare. "How's he going to get back to normal?"

He sighed and shook his head. Shadow walked up to Sonic's room to investigate. Once he got up there he saw the book of spells on the ground, picking it up and widened his eyes. "Shape-shifting?" His eyes went to what level the witch or sorcerer is needed to be to perform this spell. "EXPERT!" Shadow's hands tightened around the book. "That idiot! He's only novice! How does he expect to perform this spell!"

Something must have gone wrong. He looked at the page and read the instructions. There wasn't a lot to do for this spell. That's probably why Sonic thought he could do it. All he had to do was have enough room to transform and concentrate. "The idiot didn't even think about his level for this."

He looked through the book, reading some of the other spells. There were spells for love, shielding and necromancy. Shadow stared at the necromancy spell. That was another expert one, but it required dark magic.

"Dark magic?" Shadow looked behind him to where the stairs were, knowing that Sonic's dark form had some sort of darkness to it. "Why do I have a bad feeling he's going to go deeper into this dark magic stuff until he gets what he wants."

A few minutes later, Sonic's communicator rang. Shadow looked at it, seeing that it was on the bedside table, and saw that someone named Amy was calling. Shadow hesitated and answered it.

Amy appeared on the screen and was shocked to see another hedgehog other than Sonic answering. "Who are you?"

"My name is Shadow the Hedgehog..." He thought for a moment before continuing. "...Sonic rescued me and took me in as I have no recollection of my past."

Amy widened her eyes at this and frowned. "Where is Sonic by the way? Why didn't he answer?"

Shadow sighed at that question. He knew it would be coming. "He tried out a spell and it backfired on him, turning him into a wolf." The pink hedgehog's eyes widened. Why had Sonic done that? "He was overcome with anger from what happened to Tails."

Now Amy was confused. What had happened to Tails to make Sonic want to do this? "What happened to Tails?"

"He was kidnapped by Eggman and experimented on. The doctor gave Tails a robotic arm and that...made Sonic real angry. He wants vengeance for Tails because of that. I think he also feels at fault for what happened," Shadow explained.

Amy sighed. "I'm coming over," Amy told Shadow.

Shadow blinked at this. "Huh! Why?"

"To take a look at Sonic of course! I don't want him to do anything else stupid with witchcraft after this! He knows the rules and must follow them!" Amy exclaimed angrily as she shut off the communication.

Shadow stared at the communicator in shock. What had he gotten himself into. The doorbell rang minutes later, causing Sonic to howl and bark. Shadow sighed and opened the door to see Amy. Shadow allowed Amy inside and Sonic eyed the two as they walked up to his room. Shadow picked up Sonic's book and showed it to her. "This is the spell he used."

Amy looked at the page and frowned, immediately seeing what level he had to be and what spell it was. "An expert spell." She sighed to herself. "That idiot. He's still just a beginner; he can't do higher level spells yet."

The black hedgehog looked at her, wondering if he should tell Amy what happened after Sonic used it, or ask why it backfired.

"Why do you think it backfired on him?" Shadow asked Amy.

Amy looked to Shadow and sighed. Since the hedgehog already knew quite a bit about witchcraft she should tell him and if it was to help Sonic also.

"There are two possibilities..." She held up two fingers. "...One is that Sonic is under the required level needed to be able to perform the spell; which he is. The other is that he was under the control of a lot of dark magic or Chaos Energy. That would also cause it to backfire as we use spells mainly for good now not evil and if Sonic was in a state of anger or any other negative emotion while performing a spell..." Her eyes narrowed as she said the next words. "...the spell would backfire back onto the caster, ie; Sonic and give them a consequence for it."

Shadow nodded and told Amy about the Dark form that he saw Sonic in. "When Sonic came back here he was in some sort of...dark form."

Amy frowned and looked at Shadow. "What kind of 'dark form'?"

"As you saw him downstairs. He's black. That's the kind of form it was. He wanted revenge for Tails for what Eggman did to him," Shadow told her. "I tried to calm him down, tell him vengeance isn't the right path and he didn't listen and ran to his room."

Amy sighed and went downstairs. She looked at Sonic and closed her eyes, feeling the energy in the wolf's body. A dark aura flared around Sonic, and Amy flinched. Sonic had too much anger and negative feelings surrounding him.

Shadow had arrived just as Amy flinched and ran up to her. "What wrong?"

"I tried to see what his energy was like..." She looked over to the wolf with sorrow in her eyes. "...he's just got too much anger and negativity in his body for me to help him."

The black hedgehog frowned. What were they going to do? Was Sonic going to change back?

"Before you arrived...Sonic was trying to attack me so I had no choice, but to attack him. I used some sort of spear thing and it must've hurt him, because he hasn't moved from this spot," Shadow told Amy.

The pink hedgehog looked at Shadow and then back at Sonic. "You might be able to harness Chaos Energy like Sonic and since he's in a negative state the positive power hurts him." She shrugged. "I'm just guessing."

"Yes, but once I was trying to help him since I didn't mean to actually hurt him...it started to heal and fast."

Amy blinked and looked at Shadow in shock. "It did what?" Shadow nodded and Amy's eyes widened at this, turning back to Sonic. She clenched her teeth together along with her fists in anger. _'Sonic, why do you have to do such stupid things!'_

She looked at the wolf, thinking about it. What kind of creature was did Sonic become? Was he a...no. They were just myths. She went over to the computer, got online, and typed in 'Werewolf'.

Shadow looked over to Amy, confused at what she was doing. The new technology they had in time was overwhelming, but if Sonic could get used to it then he could too.  
"What are you doing?"

"I'm researching about what kind of wolf Sonic became," Amy told him.

After a few minutes of researching, she found out what Sonic had become.

Amy stared at screen and turned back to the wolf with shock and a mix of anger in her eyes. "What'd it say?" Shadow asked, curious to know.

"It said that wolves with the instant healing factor are known as werewolves, but...I thought they were just myths," Amy said, looking at the wolf in worry. "It said their weakness is silver and they transform during the full moon, but since this was caused because of a spell...he'll change back in the morning and then start transforming on full moons."

Shadow stared at Amy in surprise and then to the wolf. "But I hit him with a spear filled with 'Chaos energy' as you said. How'd that injure him then?"

Amy thought about it for moment and then sighed. "I guess it's because he was angry and in a state of negativity when conducting the spell and that caused this form to be a form of negative energy, meaning it's also weak to positive energy."

Shadow nodded in understanding. He looked at the wolf, then back to Amy. "What should we with him?" Shadow asked Amy.

Amy looked to the dark wolf and sighed, rubbing her forehead. "He's broken a few of our rules, so he's either going to have to be punished or I'm going to have take his witchcraft things off him until he learns his lesson to not do this again."

Shadow looked at Amy, confused. "What rules has Sonic broken?"

Amy bit her lip at that question and looked down. "I think...he's broken all three." Amy looked up to Shadow and held up three finger, counting down on them. "He intentionally wanted to cause harm to someone with this spell he was trying out, ie, Eggman. He's told or other people have found out about witchcraft and he wasn't exactly having good intentions when trying this spell out since we've only been using witchcraft for good in the past few decades." Amy looked to the wolf with sorrow in her eyes. "I don't like where this is going. If he keeps going down this path...he could want to get into dark magic and do much worse than this. Chaos energy is like magic to us witches and sorcerers so his amount of Chaos energy...is his amount of magic."

The black hedgehog nodded, wondering what kind of punishment Sonic would have. He also wanted to know why Sonic got into witchcraft in the first place.

"What kind of punishment will he get?" Shadow asked Amy.

"I afraid that since he broke all three rules...he's banished from the coven," Amy told Shadow.

Shadow blinked and looked to the wolf before looking back at Amy. "What made him get into witchcraft in the first place?"

Amy shrugged at the question. "I don't really know the answer. He said he's had experiences with witchcraft because of a witch that cursed him and wants to find her. That's all I know." The black hedgehog nodded and Amy yawned. She stood up to leave and smiled at Shadow. "Make sure that Sonic knows what's happened after he changes back..." Her eyes then narrowed as she opened the door. "...and don't make him do anything else stupid."

Shadow nodded at what Amy said. "I will."

"I don't want him to fall into dark magic and turn into something evil," Amy told Shadow. "He's a good guy and I don't want him to go down that path."

Shadow nodded at what Amy said, agreeing with her. "I agree. He's taken this a little too far."

Amy looked down with sadness in her eyes. "I just hope he doesn't want to go further."

As Amy was walking out the door, Shadow stopped her. "Do you know that Sonic is immortal?"

Amy looked back at Shadow and nodded her head. "Yes. He told me at the first witches meeting he had." She looked down to the ground. "He wanted to find and kill the witch that cursed him so he would become mortal again. He wasn't even thinking about how us, his friends, would take that."

Shadow stared at her shocked. He didn't even know that that was the reason Sonic was immortal. He had just overheard the conversation for Eggman.

Amy turned around to face Shadow with a forced smile. "Sorry, but I have to go now. I have to tell the others that..." She swallowed trying to continue. "...Sonic is no longer a part of the coven. Can you make sure he doesn't get outside, for me?"

Shadow nodded and Amy left. After she did, Shadow closed the door and locked it. Then he looked at the unconscious wolf.

Shadow rubbed his head and sighed to himself. "Let's hope it doesn't come that he will go down that path." Shadow walked into the lounge and sat in the armchair and fell asleep.


	17. Aftermath

Chapter 17: Aftermath

The next day, Shadow woke up to the sound of howling. Shadow looked at Sonic and saw he was changing back. His claws retracted back into nails, his fangs turned back into teeth and his black fur shed off his body to show the cobalt blue coat underneath. The sound of snapping could be heard as Sonic's front legs bent back into the shape of arms, and his feet did the same. Sonic opened his eyes to show that they were once again emerald green. Once the transformation was over, the hedgehog breathed for a few moments before he realized he wasn't alone and looked up to see Shadow.

Shadow was glaring daggers at him. Sonic gulped.

"Oh, shi..."

The black hedgehog punched him. "YOU DAMN IDIOT! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Shadow yelled at the recently transformed hedgehog.

"Um...no?"

Shadow kept his glare on Sonic and growled out, "You transformed into a wolf yesterday."

"I...what?" He blinked, then grinned. "Then the shapeshifting spell worked!"

"But you don't remember ever transforming, do you?"

Sonic shook his head. "All I remember is extreme pain, and then nothing. What happened after that?"

Shadow glared at Sonic. Then he slapped him and started yelling. "You transformed into a werewolf because the spell backfired onto you! You tried to attack me as a wolf and once you calmed down I found out that the spell you tried out was at expert level! You're a beginner, so how can you possibly think of getting a expert spell right on the first go!"

"Expert? But the spell seemed so easy. And why would I attack you?"

Shadow frowned at his question and gritted his teeth together. "Don't you remember? You were overcome with anger with wanting to kill Eggman and that wolf form was filled with all that negativity. It was controlled by your anger and the first person it saw; who was me...it attacked because of the anger."

"Well, at least it wore off."

"It hasn't." Sonic stared at Shadow, shocked. "I injured you with a spear made up of Chaos energy and you healed almost immediately." Shadow's frowned narrowed. "That means that because the spell backfired on you it has given you a consequence for it. You're now a werewolf and will transform on the next full moon."

"A werewolf?" Sonic yelled, shocked. He stood up and looked at Shadow. "Does...does Amy know?"

Shadow blinked confused. Was that the pink hedgehog that had come over yesterday? "Is she a pink hedgehog?"

"Yeah. I'm guessing from your reaction that she did?"

Shadow looked at Sonic in surprise and sighed. "Anyway, she told me that you broke all three of the rules that they had and that you had to be punished for it. She said that this means you're possibly no longer a part of their 'Coven'."

"What? Oh, come on! I didn't break any of their rules!" Sonic exclaimed.

"She said you did. You broke all three." Shadow thought for a moment, trying to remember them. "They were you weren't allowed to tell anyone outside witchcraft, that you could only do witchcraft for good intentions and that intentionally wanted to cause harm to someone with a spell."

"Damn it."

Shadow glared at the immortal hedgehog with anger in his red eyes. "Sonic, you're older than me so you should know better than this."

Sonic sat down and sighed. "Yeah...I know." He looked up at Shadow. "How old are you anyway?"

Shadow shrugged at the question. "I don't really know. I look young enough to be physically eighteen or nineteen, but I think the Doctor said I was trapped in that tube for fifty years."

"You're not immortal, are you?"

Shadow sighed, shrugging his shoulders at the question. "I don't know. I just remember being experimented on and few other things. I don't know if I'm immortal or not."

Sonic nodded. A few minutes later, the phone rang and the blue hedgehog picked it up. "Hello?"

"Sonic, this is the doctor. We have some bad news. Tails is in a coma."

The hedgehog widened his eyes at this, dropping the phone in the process. He was in shock. His adopted little brother had been injured by Eggman and now...was in a coma. What was he going to do? He grew angry and yelled, picking up the phone and throwing it across the room. Then he sat on the ground and cried.

Shadow watched what the blue hedgehog did, shocked. Sonic must've gone through a lot in the past and now it's coming back to his present. "Sonic, maybe you should go see Tails. Maybe seeing him will cheer you up," Shadow told Sonic, not knowing the fox was in a coma.

"The doctor just told me that Tails is in a coma!" Sonic cried. Shadow stared at Sonic with shock written on his face. He certainly wasn't expecting that. How can you comfort someone when you don't know how? "Wh...what should I do, Shadow? I feel so helpless."

Shadow bit his lip, folded his arms and looked away from the hedgehog who asked him the question. "I don't know exactly how to answer your question, but my advice is...don't fall into temptation. If be little or a lot...don't do it. We don't want you falling down the wrong path..." Shadow looked to Sonic, narrowing his eyes at him. "...do we?"

Sonic shrugged. "I dunno."

Shadow lifted a brow at Sonic answer, thinking the hedgehog might actually be thinking of doing something else reckless. Shadow growled and walked past Sonic into the kitchen. "Whatever. If you end up creating hell for yourself, don't blame me."

The blue hedgehog watched him leave, then sighed. What was he going to do? Sonic looked to the phone he threw across the room and sighed, picking it up and hanging it up. He decided it'd be best if he told Amy about Tails. He walked up to his room and grabbed his communicator and entered her number before stopping and thinking about whether to push the 'call' button or not.

A few seconds later, he called. Amy's face came up, and she frowned when she saw Sonic. Before she could speak, Sonic did.

"Tails is...He's in a coma."

Amy's eyes widened at this and Sonic could see the faint hint of tear in her eyes. "He's ... what?" She asked and Sonic looked down. Amy knew she had been hard on him for not letting him be a part of the coven anymore, but it was for his own safety. "I...I'm sorry, Sonic..."

There was nothing else she could think of to say to him. Sonic looked at her, tears in his eyes. "What should I do, Amy? I feel like it's my fault Tails is like this."

Amy looked down, away from Sonic. "I...I don't know, Sonic. Just try to keep a level head about this." She looked back him with a frown on her face. "Don't do anything stupid like you did yesterday." Her expression changed to worry. "I don't want you to go down a dark path, because of magic."

"Shadow told me that you banished me from the coven. Why?"

Amy sighed, rubbing her forehead; knowing this question would come up sooner or later. "It's because you broke the rules. I warned you when you first joined you had to obey the rules to stay with the coven."

"Amy, I didn't break any..." An explosion went off in the city and he looked out his window. Smoke was coming from a building downtown. "What on Earth was that?"

"Sonic, what just happened!" Amy exclaimed, sounding panicked. She had a bad feeling about this.

"Something exploded downtown. It looks like there's a fire. I'll call you back." He hung up and ran downstairs. Shadow looked at him. Before he could speak, Sonic did. "There's a fire downtown. Wanna come with me?"

Shadow blinked and a small smile appeared on his face. "Alright. At least it's something to do." Sonic smiled at Shadow's enthusiasm and led him outside and through Mystic Ruins and towards Station Square.


	18. A Fire And Experimentation

Chapter 18: A Fire And Experimentation

When they got there, Sonic gasped. The building was the hospital where Tails was. Sonic was frozen. He didn't know what to do. His eyes were wide with fear, knowing his brother was in there. Tails was in there! TAILS WAS IN THERE!

Sonic rushed into the building before Shadow could say anything and passed all the workers trying to escape. He had to find Tails. He had!

"Tails...Tails!"

He ran to the room where Tails was being held, but he wasn't there. The room was a mess. Sonic's eyes widened when he saw a bomb ticking down, and growled when he saw the Eggman symbol on it. The hedgehog could feel anger fuel his entire body. Didn't Eggman understand his warning last time? Sonic gritted his teeth together and narrowed his eyes at the logo; apparently not. The ticking grew louder, and Sonic sped out of the building. It exploded seconds later. Both Shadow and Sonic's eyes widened in shock.

"This is too far ... trying to kill innocents that are injured and are trying to recover their health is just ... barbaric," Shadow growled out. Sonic was listening; he was too busy thinking about where Tails was.

"This is why I hate Eggman," he said. "And why the hell would he take Tails again?"

Shadow looked at Sonic and shrugged. "Maybe the doctors got him out in time. They wouldn't just let their patients be killed if their in recovery."

"No, Eggman took him. Tails' room was a mess, and the bomb was on his bed."

Shadow widened his eyes at this and sighed. "Why does he seem so persistent to cause misery to you?"

Sonic shrugged. "I don't know. It's been like this for 15 years."

Shadow was about to say something else when the police and fire trucks pulled up.

Shadow looked at them and growled. "Well, their a little late, aren't they?"

"Apparently. Should we help?"

Shadow looked Sonic with his arms folded and a raises brow. "We should, but you want to find Tails, don't you?" The blue hedgehog looked down and nodded. He wanted to help, but he also wanted to find his comatose brother.

"I suppose. We should get looking."

He ran off, and Shadow followed him.

"Where do you think Eggman took him?" Shadow asked Sonic as they ran through Station Square.

"One of his bases, probably," Sonic said. He looked at Shadow. "My birthday is in a few days."

Shadow looked at Sonic in confusion, wondering what a birthday was. "What's a birthday?"

"You don't know when a birthday is?" Sonic asked, and Shadow shook his head. "A birthday is a day you celebrate the day you were born."

Shadow looked at Sonic in surprise and sighed to himself. "Well, I don't remember a lot about myself, but I know I wasn't 'born' as you say. I was created, so I don't really have a day of birth."

"Created? I thought you said you were experimented on." Shadow glared at him, but then looked away. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

"Both," Shadow told Sonic. "I told you I don't remember a lot." After that Shadow became quiet.

"Would you like to come to my birthday party?" Sonic said after a few minutes.

Shadow looked to Sonic and a small smile appeared on his face as he nodded. "Sure."

Sonic smiled back. "Thanks. It'll be at my house on the 23rd."

Shadow nodded as they finally arrived at a building covered in metal and Shadow stared at it in shock as Sonic walked up to the front door, getting ready to bust through it.

"Ready?" Sonic asked, and Shadow nodded. Sonic did a homing attack on the door.

The rusty steel door creaked and then over as the hinges gave way. Sonic jumped inside and Shadow followed suit. The two walked down the dank, metal hallway filled with exposed pipes and rusty tiles. Sonic was determined to find his brother and stop Eggman with whatever he was doing to him? This was going to far.

A few minutes later, robots appeared and started shooting at them. Sonic jumped up and did homing attacks while Shadow tried summoning Chaos Spears to use. Shadow had been shocked at the attack he used against Sonic and he wanted to try it out again. He concentrated and saw a spark of energy appear in his palm. Shadow looked at his hand in shock and then threw it at a robot that has been creeping up on Sonic. The gold spear hit the robot, causing it to shake and sputter. Sonic finished it off.

"Great job, Shads," he said, giving the other hedgehog a thumbs up.

Shadow blinked and nodded at the other hedgehog. The finished the rest of the robots off before heading further down the hallway. Sonic began to feel uneasy as they walked further into the base. He had a bad feeling about this ... like it was a trap or something?

"I have a bad feeling about this," he said. "Stay alert."

Shadow looked to Sonic and nodded, knowing from his time with Eggman that the doctor didn't exactly play fair. Sonic stared in shock as he saw that Tails' right orange leg was now encompassed in metal and wires. The blue hedgehog could feel anger boil inside him at the doctor. He was working on an eight-year old that was in a coma ... that was a new low for him!

"What the hell are you doing to my brother?" He screaming. Turning Dark, he lunged and punched Eggman.

Eggman was hit in the mouth by the punch and hit the wall. Sonic growled and approached the doctor, but Shadow grabbed Sonic's shoulder pulling him back. "Sonic, don't do it. Tails needs you right now." Shadow narrowed his eyes at the other hedgehog. "Don't give into this temptation."

"Shut up," Sonic said, elbowing Shadow. He held out his hand and fired a dark energy ball at Eggman, who screamed in pain as the ball hit him. He died seconds later.

Shadow stared in shock at what Sonic had done to his enemy. The black hedgehog had a bad feeling this would pave Sonic's future ... and it wouldn't turn out for the best. Sonic glared down at Eggman's dead body for a minute before helping Tails. The poor fox was still in a coma, and Sonic looked at the robotic leg. The hedgehog but his bottom lip and looked down with regret on his face. How would he tell Tails about this?

Shadow watched as Sonic, ripped the wires out of Tails' leg and carried the fox out of the large room. The dark hedgehog looked back at Eggman's corpse and sighed, hoping Sonic kept it together ... for now.

"I promise I'll protect you, Tails," Sonic told him.

He took Shadow's hand and they vanished in a flash of light, appearing in Sonic's house.

Shadow looked around, wondering how they got there so quick and then looked at Sonic with a frown on his face. "You should get him to a doctor. He's still in a coma."

"I will," Sonic said, and ran towards another hospital.

Shadow watched Sonic leave and sighed, running his forehead in annoyance. "How do his friends put up with him?"


	19. Party Planning

Chapter 19: Party Planning  


Sonic ran through the Station Square, searching for another hospital for Tails to stay in. He looked down at the fox in worry, hoping he'd be alright. He saw one up ahead and went inside.

"Can you help me?" He asked the receptionist. "My friend is in a coma."

The receptionist looked at Sonic and her eyes widened. Sonic looked at himself and saw that he was still in his dark form. Sonic must've been so stressed, angry and upset about everything happening that he forgot about himself still being in his dark form. He tried to get himself to change back to normal, but he wouldn't. He was just too full of negative emotions at the moment and killing Eggman didn't help.

He looked at the receptionist with pleading emerald yes and she nodded, frightened, not knowing what was wrong with the hero. Though she didn't want to get on his bad side. "Can we get a gurney at the receptions desk, please?"

A stretcher soon came and the doctors put Tails on it, then wheeled him to a room. Sonic watched them leave and sighed to himself, wondering he could do. He looked at himself and he decided he should to try and get out of his dark form to avoid his anger taking control of him again. The immortal closed his eyes, willing himself to change back. He hoped he could.

When he didn't transform back, he sighed to himself and looked at his dark form. What was he going to do? His anger was more prone and able to control him in this form. He was vulnerable like this to his negative emotions. He felt...useless for once. Sonic shook his head, then decided to head home. When he walked in his house, Shadow looked at him.

The dark hedgehog frowned when he saw Sonic. "You're still in that form?"

"Yeah. For some reason, I can't change back," Sonic told him.

Shadow's frown deepened. The dark hedgehog lifted a brow at what Sonic said, wondering why he couldn't. "Do you know why you can't change back?"

Sonic shook his head. "No, I don't. Do you have any ideas?"

Shadow lowered his eyelids and sighed to himself. "Your emotions, obviously. You're filled with too much negative emotions after what's been going on lately; that's why you can't change back."

The dark hedgehog sighed, then sat down on the couch. He looked at Shadow. "I'm just so angry about what Eggman did to Tails. He replaced his arm and leg with a robotic one, and put him into a coma. I'm glad I killed Egghead."

The dark hedgehog narrowed his eyes at what Sonic said, "You shouldn't say things like that or else you'll become what you never wanted to become. What you hated the most."

Sonic scoffed. "Whatever. I'm going to call my friends to see if they want to come to my party."

He put in Amy's number; knowing she had a phone, but since Knuckles didn't he'd have to use his communicator for that. Sonic put the phone to his ear as it rang. A few minutes later, Amy answered.

"Hello, Amy Rose here. Who is this?" Amy spoke into the phone, wondering who was calling her.

"Hi, Amy. This is Sonic. I was just wondering if you wanted to come to my birthday party. It's on the 23rd, here at my house."

"I'll have to check, but sure I'd love to come!" Amy exclaimed in excitement.

Sonic smiled. "Thanks. I'll see you in a few days."

He hung up, then called Knuckles on his communicator. Knuckles' face popped on screen. "Hello?"

"Hey, Knux. This is Sonic. I was wondering if you wanted to come to my birthday party on the 23rd. It'll be at my house."

The red echidna looked as though he was in thought, before finally putting a light smile on his face and nodding at the hedgehog. "Sure, I'll come. It could be fun."

"Great," Sonic said. "I'll see you then." He hung up and went back in the living room. "Amy and Knuckles are coming."

Shadow looked at Sonic and nodded at him, noticing his dark form still wasn't fading. "That's good." Shadow narrowed his eyes at the dark hedgehog. _Hopefully, this party will let him calm down and ease his anger a little._

Sonic smiled, hoping all would go well.


	20. The Worst Birthday Ever

Chapter 20: The Worst Birthday Ever

A few days later, Sonic woke up. He yawned and smiled. Today was his birthday. He got out of bed and put on his gloves and red running shoes before running downstairs. He wanted to get everything ready before Amy and Knuckles turned. He had a feeling Amy would bring Cream since they were so close and he didn't mind. He loved the kid like a sister and he didn't care how many of his friends came. The more the merrier.

He hurried out the front door, hurrying to get a cake as Shadow came into the room. He heard the phone ring and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello? Shadow, is that you?"

"Yes, it is. Who is this?" He asked.

"It's Amy." The dark hedgehog widened his eyes and hoped she wasn't calling to say she and Knuckles weren't coming. "Shadow...I need to ask you a favour."

Sonic got downtown and went into a shop, looking for a cake. He was thinking of buying a chocolate one. When Sonic got home, he looked around. "Hey Shads, I'm home! I got the cake!"

He looked around and noticed that Shadow wasn't inside. Sonic walked inside the house, closing the door behind him and headed into the kitchen, putting the cake in the fridge. He turned around and scratched his head, wondering where the other hedgehog has gone off to.

"Shadow?" He called. "Where are you? The party's going to start soon!"

Sonic saw that it was 12:30 and widened his eyes at this and growled to himself. They should've been here by now. He had told them to be at his house at noon. Why were they a half hour late? He sat down on the couch and sighed to himself. Maybe they were stuck in traffic? Sonic shook his head at that stupid thought. Him and his friends didn't drive any mobile a part from Tails so what could be keeping them. Sonic sighed and sat on the couch, hoping they would come.

A few hours later, Sonic was still waiting. It was already 3 PM, and his friends still hadn't come. Tears came to his eyes and he began to cry. Why hadn't they come? They said they would. Why? Why? Did they lie to him? Did they forget? What happened!? Sonic sniffed and lay down on the couch. Before long, he was asleep. When he woke up, it was 7:00 in the evening. Sonic stretched and looked around. He frowned and was about to call Amy when the front door opened.

"Sonic, are you okay?" Amy asked the blue hedgehog in worry. "We...umm...were waiting for you all day, but you never showed."

They were waiting for him! He was waiting for them!

"Waiting? For me?" Sonic asked. He glared at them, then frowned. "What the hell are you talking about?" He shouted. "I've been waiting for you all damn day!"

Amy held her hands up, shocked at Sonic shouting. He hardly ever yelled. "W...We were..." She didn't know how to tell him they were going to surprise him. She looked to Knuckles and Shadow for help.

Sonic continued to shout, tears running down his face. "I told you that today was my birthday, and you all said that you were going to come! Instead, you bastards never showed! I was all alone by myself with no one to spend my birthday with! This day was supposed to be special to me!"

He sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands, sobbing.

Amy sighed as she walked into the house and decided it be best to tell him. No use keeping it from him if he was this mad. "Sonic...we wanted to surprise you." He stopped crying and looked at Amy. "We made a surprise party for you on Angel Island, but for some reason..." She went and glared at Shadow. "...you didn't show up."

"If it was a surprise, then how was I supposed to know if you all kept it from me? I told all of you that the party was going to be at my house. My house!"

"Sonic," Knuckles began. "We..."

"We thought you had been through so much with Tails being put into hospital lately that you needed this," Amy explained.

Shadow kept getting glares from Amy and sighed. "I was meant to pick you up and take you there, but you weren't here."

"I was out getting a cake," Sonic said.

Amy kept her glare on Shadow. "You could've waited for him to get back if he was just getting cake."

Shadow looked at Amy, shocked, and shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't know he was getting cake. I thought he went to fight Eggman or something."

"Did you forget that I killed Eggman?" Sonic asked, glaring at Shadow. "Did you 'forget' that I told you that my party was going to be at my house?" When Shadow said nothing, Sonic continued. "Did you 'forget' that I was really excited for this day? Oh, right, you did forget because you have no memory!"

Shadow growled at what Sonic said, pointing a finger at the hedgehog. "Now hold on...we may have accidentally forgot to tell you about the party, but at least we thought of you! At least we did this for you while you're being a depressed little..."

Amy had had enough and cut him off. "Shadow! Stop it!" She looked back at Sonic with sympathy in her eyes. "We should have told you about the surprise, but at least we wanted to make surprise party for you, Sonic."

Sonic scoffed. "I've told you before that I don't like surprises."

Amy blinked at this and looked down. "I know, but that's only if they're bad. This was to be a nice surprise just for you. It was many to make you happy after everything that's happened."

"This was supposed to make me happy. I had the entire party planned out. We were going to hang out here for a while, eat cake and possibly open presents. I wanted to go see a movie too."

"We...didn't know that. We made it Angel Island since the area with Master Emerald is so open and wide it'd be great for a party in the nice fresh air and you like the outdoors!" Amy exclaimed. "That's why we thought of it! We thought you didn't want to be cooped up in here!"

Sonic glared at her, then sighed and turned around. It was all their fault.

"Sonic, we're sorry," Knuckles said.

The immortal hedgehog suddenly turned around and punched Knuckles. Then he walked upstairs and into his room, slamming the door behind him.

Amy and Shadow looked on in shock and Amy outstretched her hand out, trying to stop Sonic, but he already went into his room. "Sonic, wait!" She sighed and looked down. "What have we done?"

"We've lied to him, flaked out on him, and pissed him off," Knuckles said.

Amy could feel tears of her own appear in her eyes as she looked at the floor. "He'll probably hate us now."

"He won't, but it will take him a while to get over it," Shadow explained.

"What should we do?" Knuckles asked. "This has probably upset him even further."

"Maybe we should leave him alone for a bit," Amy told them.

Knuckles nodded and left with Amy. Shadow sighed and sat down. He looked up to Sonic's room with concern written in his face. _I hope he isn't doing anything stupid like last time._


	21. Necromancy

Chapter 21: Necromancy

Sonic was in his room, crying. He couldn't believe that his friends had done that to him. Could he really believe they did it out of the goodness of their hearts? Amy really did sound like she wanted to do it for him. They made it on Angel Island because they knew how much he liked the outdoors and the fresh air and everything. Though they still forgot to take him there. And because of that, he had to spend his birthday alone.

"Happy birthday to me," he cried. "I'm 1016..."

He tried to sound cheerful, but his voice sounded monotone and he sighed, laying down on his bed. His eyes drifted around the room until they came to the spell book. An idea came to him and he grabbed the book, opening it. His eyes skimmed through the different spells. He found one on necromancy and looked at what the spell was about. It said it could bring the dead back to life. Sonic's eyes widened at this. But the person would be a ghost, not really solid. Sonic sighed, wondering what to do. He looked at the requirements.

Sonic saw that the spell was dark magic and he remembered that Amy said she didn't want him to fall into its hold, but what kind of hold could dark magic have? It also said it needed a pentacle and blood of the caster inside of it to make the spell work. Sounded easy enough. He smiled and grabbed a permanent marker on the bedside table, then drew the pentagram on the floor.

He ran into the bathroom connected to his room and grabbed a razor blade. He looked at his wrist and then at the blade. He gulped and held the blade steady. His arms were shaking. He had never tried cutting himself before...even for a spell. The thought was repulsive to him. Sonic hesitated, wondering if this was the right thing to do. A few seconds later, he had cut himself and let the blood drip on the pentacle. The wound he made healed instantly. Sonic saw this and swallowed, now knowing that what Shadow what said was true. He was indeed a werewolf.

The immortal sighed and closed his eyes, concentrating on the spell. The blood lifted off the ground, circling the pentagram until only a drop remained and then it splat in the middle. Sonic opened his eyes and widened them at the symbol his blood had made. The symbol was an inverted pentacle with a ram's head. Sonic frowned; that symbol usually represented something demonic.

Sonic's eyes then widened. Did that mean...something was going happen to him if his blood changed into that? A mist formed, and soon a ghost appeared. Sonic's eyes widened as he saw that it was his father.

The being looked at Sonic and then looked at itself before looking back at Sonic. "Sonic? Why are...why am I...?"

"D...dad?" Sonic asked.

He tried to hug his father, but passed right through him. The hedgehog ghost turned to face his son with a scowl on his face. "Sonic, what did you do?"

"I...used necromancy to bring you back temporarily. Today's...my birthday, but none of my friends came to my party. I just wanted to spend some time with you."

Jules' frown deepened, and he looked around. "What time are we in?" Jules asked. This didn't looked like Camelot and he noticed a device on Sonic's wrist he didn't recognize.

"2016," Sonic said.

The ghost kept his frown on his face and flew up to his son's face, glaring at him. "Sonic..." Sonic gulped, knowing his Father was being very serious. "...why are you using dark magic?"

"I have to...find Merlina. She cursed me to be immortal."

Jules blinked, shocked at this, but then frowned again. "Do you really wan to use dark magic to find her, son? I don't think you want to go down the same path she has."

Sonic sighed. "I have to do something, dad. As long as she's alive, it'll only remind me of what I did. I touched the scepter even though you told me not to. It's my fault she's free and that you're dead. It's all my fault."

Tears came to his eyes and he began to cry. Jules looked at his son in pity and sighed. "Sonic, you have to learn to let go of the past and live on with your life. If you have people in this time you care for them don't go after Merlina...that will only hurt them."

"I...I understand. But...my friends aren't immortal. What will I do when they're gone?"

Jules sighed to himself as he rubbed his temple. With being dead, he had forgotten how stubborn Sonic could be. "That doesn't me you should just throw your life away while your friends are still alive."

Sonic nodded, and smiled. "Thanks, dad. Hey...do you know if Lancelot is in the afterlife? Because I've come across a hedgehog named Shadow, and he's been remembering some of what Lance has done."

Jules thought about what Sonic said and shook his head at that. "Now that you mention it I haven't seen Lancelot at all. He was a good friend of mine yet I haven't seen him at all."

"Odd. Do you know why Shadow's remembering what he did? Shadow told me that he saw a memory of me and Lance checking on the scepter."

Jules widened his eyes at this. "Is that so; he could be a reincarnation of Lancelot, but..." Sonic kept listening as his Father was always wise with his thoughts. "...since I never saw him in the afterlife it's easy to assume he might actually be Lancelot, but his memories have been completely wiped."

"What?" Sonic yelled. "How could Shadow be Lancelot? I've always thought that Merlina killed him."

"Maybe you saw that, but instead what was happening was the same thing that happened to you. She just wanted you to believe you were alone, possibly," Jules explained to his son.

"So you think that Shadow could be Lancelot? But we found Shadow frozen in a statis pod. He told me that he was created by a scientist and experimented on."

"As I said his old memories could have been wiped while he was experimented on and these new memories are implemented into him now."

Sonic nodded. "That makes sense. What should I do? Will he ever remember?"

"You said he's been starting to remember, so it'll take some time," Jules told him.

"Should I tell him that he's Lancelot?"

Jules shook his head at that. "No. That might shake him up too much. He's too confused with the scattered memories, so you'll confuse him more with telling him while their still scattered about in his head." Sonic nodded and saw his father's form flicker. Jules smiled; he had to go. "I'm sorry, but I have to go now, Sonic,."

The blue hedgehog watched his father fade away. But as he did, something went horribly wrong.


	22. Jules The Vampire

Chapter 22: Jules The Vampire

Sonic felt something in the back of his mind say he didn't want his Father to go. He still wanted his Father to stay with him. Jules groaned in pain and felt himself become solid. He started changing into something else. Sonic watched in shock as his Father's form shifted from ghostly pale to navy blue and looked solid. Sonic didn't know what he did but he was glad he did something because his Father was alive! Jules' heart stopped beating. He grew fangs and his eyes became red. He looked at his son and sensed blood running through Sonic's veins.

"Sonic, what did you do!" Jules exclaimed. Sonic froze at this. He could tell his Father was angry, but he thought he'd be happy to be alive not angry.

"I...I don't know," Sonic said. "I just wanted you to stay a while longer because I'm feeling lonely."

Jules looked at himself and realized he was indeed alive yet he felt like...He wasn't at the same time. "Sonic, I feel different."

"How so, dad?"

"I don't know why, but I can sense the blood flowing through you as I need it," Jules told him. This made Sonic realize what he'd possibly done.

"Oh...crap. Dad...I think you might be a vampire..."

Jules then caught Sonic's scent. It was different, and he hated it.

"Sonic, what is that smell coming from you?" Jules exclaimed. He was trying his hardest to withstand the vampire urges, but it was hard.

Sonic sighed. "I'm a werewolf."

Jules' eyes widened at this and cried out in anger. "What? How'd that happen!?" Jules may be a vampire now, but his love for his son overpowered the vampire's hate for his son's werewolf and right now he was angry that Sonic had possibly used dark magic to do this.

"My friend Tails was gravely injured and went into a coma. I used a spell that would allow me to shapeshift in order to protect him, but I was so angry and upset that it backfired, turning me into a werewolf. I didn't use any dark magic for it."

"You should know from what I told you that using spells while in a negative state always backfires on the caster," Jules told Sonic, still quite upset with him.

"I just wanted to protect my friend. Tails means a lot to me," Sonic said.

Jules sighed and walked up to Sonic, hugging him. He quickly let go due to Sonic's scent, hissing slightly. Sonic looked at his Father, a little upset at his Father pushing him away soon. "Sorry Sonic, I'm just not used to this."

"It's fine, I guess," Sonic said.

He was about to speak again when Shadow's voice sounded at the other side of his door. "Hey Sonic, I hear a voice. Is everything alright?" He then, heard the tone in Shadow's voice change. "If you used that spell book again I swear I kick your tail!"

Jules glared at Sonic as if his look was saying, 'how long have you been using magic?'

"Change into a bat and hide in the closet," Sonic whispered to Jules. "I'll make sure Shadow doesn't see you."

Jules folded his arms and frowned at his son. "If anything, Sonic, you deserve to be punished if this isn't the first time you've used dark magic." Jules narrowed his eyes at his son and Sonic knew his Father was being serious. "You can't hide me forever from these people."

"I told you, I didn't use dark magic while doing the shapeshifting spell."

Shadow's voice came again. "Sonic, I'll kick this damned door down soon! I can tell you did something!" Shadow exclaimed.

Sonic looked to the closet as if pleading his Father and Jules just looked at Sonic with narrowed brown eyes. "No."

Sonic sighed and opened the door a crack. "What do you want, Shadow?"

"What's going on? I can hear another voice other than yours?" The black hedgehog narrowed his red eyes at Sonic in frustration. "If you used the book again Amy won't be happy."

"It's nothing, Shads."

Shadow narrowed his brows at Sonic, getting suspicious. "Whenever you say that it usually is something."

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone."

Shadow sighed at this nodded. "Fine, but if you do anything stupid I'll knock your door down."

Sonic watched Shadow walk away and closed the door. He sighed. "That was close."

"You shouldn't hide these kinds of things from your friends, son," Jules told Sonic, sitting on his bed. "Things will only get worse if you prolong it."

"Well what do you suggest I do?" Sonic asked Jules, sitting beside his father. "How will my friends react if they see a thousand year old king that happens to be my dead father? How would I explain it to them?"

"Tell them the truth of course," Jules told his son as if it were obvious.

Sonic sighed and stood up. "Fine. Come with me."


	23. Sonic's Father

Chapter 23: Sonic's Father

Sonic walked downstairs as Jules followed him. Shadow was on the couch reading a book, and looked up when he saw Sonic.

"What is it?" Shadow asked Sonic, raising a brow. "I thought you didn't want to be bothered."

Sonic stepped aside, revealing his father. "I'd like you to meet Jules, King of Camelot. He's my father."

Shadow stared at Jules. He was about to say something when a memory came to him. Shadow grabbed his head in pain as he saw the Jules before him sitting on a throne as he bowed before him. He got up, took a sword from its sheath and put the sword on his shoulder. "I dub thee sir knight; Lancelot, Knight of the Lake."

The memory ended and Shadow looked at Jules.

"Shadow?" Sonic asked. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Shadow groaned and shook his head as if to shake an oncoming headache from coming away. "It's nothing. Just another one of those memory things." He stood up and walked towards Sonic. Looking at Jules, he spoke. "You ... look familiar somehow," Shadow said to Jules.

Jules widened his eyes at this and looked at Sonic; who just nodded, knowing his Father realized that the memories were starting to come back more thanks to seeing Jules. Jules smiled; maybe he could strike up a conversation with Shadow.

"I'm Jules; Sonic's Father." Shadow lifted an eyebrow at this and looked at Sonic as if to know how his Father is alive if they were told that he was dead. "How did you meet my son?"

"He found me in a stasis pod in the Mystic Ruins forest," Shadow told him.

Sonic smiled and went into the kitchen as the two talked, Jules asking Shadow about his amnesia and Shadow answering that he didn't know much about his past, only that he was created in the ARK. Jules nodded at this, frowning at the information he was given. Was Shadow really who he said he was? Or was he actually Lancelot and his memories had been altered? Jules didn't know, but he was showing signs of remembering stuff.

Sonic came back into the room, holding a chili dog. "What have you two been talking about?"

"I've just been asking Shadow about his past," Jules told his son as he eyed the dark hedgehog suspiciously.

"I've been trying to help him remember," Sonic said as he sat down on the couch, turning on the TV.

Jules looked at the weird box with a frown on his face. "What is that thing? Some sort of magic?"

Sonic laughed. "I thought that when I first saw it. No, it's not magic. It's something called technology. I still don't fully understand it."

Jules nodded at what his son said, looking at the the unit in confusion. Still trying to wrap his head around that they were one thousand years in the future. He looked at his son, wondering what it had been like living in the different centuries.

"What was it like living through different centuries?" Jules asked his son.

"Very interesting," Sonic said. "I mostly traveled the world, exploring different cultures. It was a little hard keeping up with the changes but I got used to it. I'd say my favorite time was probably the 1800s."

Jules looked at Sonic, confused. "1800's?"

"It's the 19th Century, a period of time between the years 1800-1899."

Jules looked confused, but shrugged. Shadow looked at Sonic, wondering how Jules was alive.

"How is your Father alive? You told us he was killed," Shadow asked Sonic, both confused and frustrated.

"I used necromancy to summon his ghost, but when he left something went wrong and he became a vampire," Sonic said.

Shadow stared at Sonic. He then started throwing Chaos Spears at the immortal, much to the shock of Jules, and started shouting. "You damned idiot! Didn't you listen to anything Amy told you! She told you not to use any spell that's higher than you level! She also said not to use dark magic!" Sonic looked at Shadow confused. It was higher than his level? How? It looked easy.

One of the spears hit Sonic in the chest and he cried out in pain. Shadow lowered his hand and sighed, shaking his head in exasperation. He walked up to Sonic and continued to lecture him.

"You know what happened last time you used the spell book while under negative emotions. This is why we warned you about it," Shadow told him.  
Jules glared at his son. "Maybe the spell book should be taken from him if he keeps doing these things."

"I won't do any more magic," Sonic said.

Shadow scoffed and picked up the phone, calling Amy. "Hello! Amy Rose here!how may I help you!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

"Amy, it's Shadow. He's done it again," Shadow said.

The other end was silent before he heard shouting and took the phone away from his ear at how loud she was being. "HE WHAT!"

Shadow flinched and continued to speak. "Sonic used necromancy to bring his Father back to life and made him a vampire," Shadow told Amy.

He couldn't hear anything on the other end, but he could that she must be trying to hold in her anger. "HE BROUGHT BACK THE DEAD!" Shadow went into the other room so that Sonic couldn't hear him. Amy continued to yell. "WHY DID YOU LET HIM DO THAT! WHY DID HE DO IT!"

"Calm down, Amy. He was upset and wanted some company. I don't understand either why he decided to bring his dead Father back, but still..."

"Still what?" She asked, growing impatient.

"He seems to be normal. As if he's not influenced by anything," Shadow told her.

"So, he hasn't started going down that pathway yet?"

"It doesn't look that way."

Amy sighed in relief; that was good. But still, necromancy was dark magic. What if it influenced him later on? "Still ... necromancy is dark magic ... it might influence him alter on," Amy said, sounding worried.

"We'll keep an eye on him," Shadow told her. "Maybe warn Sonic's Father in case that does happen."

"Okay..."

Amy said her goodbyes and hung up. A few minutes later Jules walked in, wondering who Shadow had been talking to.

"Who was that?" Jules asked Shadow.

"A friend of ours. She's been using witchcraft for good and tried to teach Sonic it. When she found out she had broken the rules ... she wasn't very pleased with him," Shadow told Jules.

Jules looked shocked. Sonic had been practicing witchcraft? Why? He had been taught that witchcraft was evil.

"Why had been practicing witchcraft? He had always been taught it was evil," Jules told Shadow.

"Amy told us that over the centuries it's grown to be more used for good, but they do get some people that use it for evil every so often," Shadow told the vampire.

Jules scoffed. Witchcraft used for good? There was no such thing. He sighed and was about to ask Shadow another question when his fangs tingled, and he smelled blood in Shadow's veins. He stared at the black hedgehog's neck, feeling thirsty.

Shadow narrowed his eyes at Jules, suspicious of him. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Jules walked towards Shadow as he stared into the dark hedgehog's eyes, hypnotizing him and biting his neck, drinking his blood.


	24. Shadow's Idea

Chapter 24: Shadow's Idea  


Shadow was back to reality and kicked Jules off of him, putting a hand to his wound and growling and at Jules. "Sonic, get in here!"

Sonic ran in. "What's wrong, Shads?"

Shadow pointed at Jules as he stood up, grabbing his head, wondering what happened. "He just bit me!" Jules looked at Shadow in confusion, but as soon as he could taste blood in his mouth he didn't question Shadow's statement further.

"Dad, what the hell did you do? Did you suck Shadow's blood?"

"I guess I did," Jules said as he looked at Sonic. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Sonic sighed. "You're going to have to drink blood from now on now that you're an immortal vampire."

Jules' eyes widened at this at glared at his son. "Sonic, why did you bring me back, especially like this? Didn't you think I could've been happy where I was? I was able to watch you sometimes after all!"

"I didn't know you would become a vampire! I just wanted to spend some time with you! I've had a terrible day! My birthday was today, but none of my friends came to my party, not even Shadow! No one showed up!"

Jules rubbed a hand against his temples. "Son, you have to start thinking about the consequences of your actions. Whenever you do something there is always a consequence."

Sonic sat down and began to cry. "I just wanted this day to be special...it's my birthday..."

Jules sat down next to him. He looked at Shadow, wondering why he or Sonic's other friends never came to Sonic's party. "Why didn't you come to his party?"

"We wanted to make him a surprise party since he'd been through so much lately. We also thought that since he hates being cooped up inside that having the party outside would be nice for him since he likes the fresh air and everything to do with the outdoors," Shadow explained.

"That does sound like something Sonic would like," Jules commented.

"But how was I supposed to know?" Sonic suddenly yelled, glaring at Shadow. "I told everyone that the party was going to be at my house. I even had the entire party planned out, like going to see a movie and hanging out here to talk, eat cake and open presents. Now that I think about it, I didn't even get a single present!"

Jules glared at Sonic and had just about had enough of his son's selfish attitude. How did his son turn out this way? "Is that all you see birthdays as to just get presents and eat cake?"

"No! I wanted to hang out with my friends," Sonic told his father. "I was planning to go see a movie and go out to eat with them!"

"And what did your friends try and do for you!" Jules exclaimed.

"They lied to me! They told me they were coming but they didn't! I thought you, my father, would at least understand where I was coming from!"

Jules rubbed his forehead in annoyance and growled. "No. They tried to do something for you. They knew you hated being inside for large amounts of time and the reason they probably didn't get you any presents is because they knew that being with them would be enough for you."

"I already told you I wanted to hang out with them by going downtown," Sonic said.

"You said that, but you always liked nature back in Camelot, so did you really want to do that for yourself or for them?"

"I don't wanna talk about this anymore."

Sonic walked up to his room, slamming the door behind him. Jules sighed in exasperation and looked at Shadow. "Why is Sonic acting that way?"

"He's been through a lot with Tails being kidnapped and hospitalized," Shadow told him.

"Tails?" Jules questioned Shadow.

"Sonic's adopted brother. They have a sort of sibling-like bond from what I've seen and he cares for a Tails as if they were real siblings."

Jules smiled; that was good. He wondered what kind of relationship Sonic had with Shadow. Were they friends? "Are you friends with Sonic?" Jules asked.

"I don't know. We haven't had a good start at friendship."

Jules raised an eyebrow at this. "Why not?"

"I worked for Sonic's enemy for a while before finally switching sides."

Jules frowned, confused. "What enemy are you talking about? Merlina?"

Shadow shook his head at Jules' question. "No. His name was Eggman, but while rescuing Tails ... Sonic got angry and ... killed him."

The vampire's eyes widened, shocked. "Sonic has killed someone?" Jules pointed upstairs to Sonic's room. "My son ... killed someone?" Shadow nodded at this and Jules stared at him. What could he think? Why didn't Sonic tell him this? Did he not want him to worry or was it something more?

Was his son becoming...evil? He did look different. Jules hoped not. Even with all the things that happened to him he hoped his wasn't becoming evil. He didn't want to fight his own flesh and blood. He wouldn't be able to. The vampire sighed and sat down. There must be something he could do to help his son.

"There must be something I can do to help him," Jules said.

Shadow sat next to Jules, thinking about it also. Finally he came up with an idea. "Maybe we could arrange a party to make up for this?" Shadow asked.

Jules smiled at this, thinking it was a great idea. "It does sound like a good idea. Some people back in Camelot didn't even celebrate their birthdays on the actual day, but left for later because they were so busy."

Shadow had heard Sonic speak of Camelot, and had told Shadow that he was the grandson of King Arthur. Shadow had never heard of Camelot or Arthur before, and wondered what they were.

"What is Camelot and Arthur?" Shadow asked.

Jules looked at Shadow in shock. He didn't know? It was a piece of history. "Camelot was mine and Sonic's home a thousand years ago. My Father; Sonic's grandfather was King Arthur of Camelot." Shadow widened his eyes at this. "Yes...we're royalty."

So Sonic was a prince, Shadow thought. That was interesting. He looked at Jules, wondering where Camelot was. "Where is Camelot now?"

Jules looked down in sadness. "It was destroyed when Sonic released Merlina. I don't know if it was ever rebuilt and a new royal family lived there, but obviously Sonic left Camelot."

Shadow nodded. He had seen Sonic read some books about Camelot.

"Should we tell Sonic about the party or leave it a surprise? Because he's said recently he doesn't like surprises," Shadow told Jules.

The dark blue vampire frowned at this. "That's odd. I wonder if that's recent. When he was young and before Camelot fell he loved every surprise that was given to him."

The black hedgehog blinked. He hadn't known that. He picked up the phone and called Amy to see if she might have some suggestions.

"Hello! Amy Rose here!"

"Amy, it's Shadow. I've been talking with Sonic Father and..."

Before he could continue he was cut off by Amy. "The one he brought back from the dead?"

"Yes," he said.

Amy sighed. Maybe she could talk to him. She wondered what Jules had to say.

"Well, I had an idea that we could have another party for Sonic, but we don't know whether or not to tell because of his reaction today," Shadow told Amy.

"Can I talk to him? Sonic's Father, I mean," she asked.

Shadow handed the phone to Jules, who took it and looked at it in confusion. He put it up to his ear like he saw Shadow do.

"Hello, this is Jules," he spoke, a little unsure of what to say.

"Hi, I'm Amy. You're Sonic Father, right?"

"Yes. You're the one that got my son into witchcraft, aren't you?" Jules asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I helped him. He was already looking into it because the witch that cursed him," Amy told Jules.

Jules' eyes narrowed even further. Helped him? More like encouraged him. He sighed, wondering what Amy wanted. "What do you want?"

"I want to know what you plan to do with this party?" Amy asked. "Will it really help Sonic? Or make things worse for him?"

The vampire sighed again. He hoped it would help Sonic. If it didn't...he wouldn't know what to do. "I hope it helps him. He just seemed so upset when he summoned me. Getting him together with his friends would be great." A thought suddenly came to Jules and even though it's hurt his son he thought it was great. It would remind them both of how great the old times were. "Why not make his party medieval themed?"

"Medieval ... Oh! Because you two are from that era!"

"Yes, it may bring up bad memories for Sonic, but it was Sonic's home. I think it'd be nice if we show him a party based around then."

Shadow heard this and smiled; Sonic would probably like this. Amy thought the idea was great.

"It does sound like a good idea! It'd make Sonic feel like he's home," Amy said.

"How'd we pull it off though?" Shadow asked Jules.

That made the dark hedgehog think. How would they? Then he got an idea and looked at Shadow.

"What do you think about you and Sonic's friends dressing up as some of the people Sonic and I knew back in Camelot to make it seem more real to him?" Jules asked the two.

"Okay. It sounds like fun!" Amy exclaimed.

"I guess so," Shadow said.

A smile came to Jules' face, and he asked Amy when they should have the party. "When should the party be?"

"Well, to get the consumes and find a place that looks a like a castle ... a week I'd say," Amy told him.

"We don't really need a castle. Just people to act like who we knew. Maybe someplace that looks like a garden or a open area since Sonic likes those places," Jules said.

Amy chuckled; she knew just the place. Either Angel Island or Mystic Ruins.

"I know just the place," Amy told him. "Angel Island is nice and open while Mystic Ruins has clearings with flowers and rivers."

"That's a hard pick. Somewhere where the sky is easily seen since he likes gazing at it," Jules said.

"Angel Island it is then."

Shadow stood up and went into the kitchen while Jules was talking to Amy. He was about to get something to eat when another memory came to him: he was running through the ARK with a young girl as humans followed knew the girl's name: Maria.

"M...Maria..." He said as he dropped a plate he held in his hands.

The plate fell to the ground, shattering upon impact. Shadow held his head as another memory came. He watched as Maria pushed him into a tube and pressed a button on it just as she collapsed from her wound. The memory ended, and Shadow fell to the floor, trying to hold back tears. He remembered Maria...she was a kind girl and didn't deserve to get killed. It was the human's fault this had happened. He wanted revenge.


	25. Le Morte D'Arthur

Chapter 25: Le Morte D'Arthur  


"Shadow, are you alright? I heard a noise?" Jules asked.

Shadow looked to the doorway to the lounge and replied, "I'm fine. I just got another memory, is all."

"Okay..."

As Jules left, Shadow put his head in his hands and cried. He couldn't get that image out of his head.

"Why did they kill her? Why?" Shadow asked himself.

He sniffed and wiped his tears away, but kept on crying. Those damn humans had killed the person he cared about most! He clenched his fists together in anger. What should he do? Kill them? Was that the right thing to do? He didn't know. Shadow was thinking about getting revenge...but he wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do. Shadow was thinking about getting revenge...but he wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do. Should he go doing the same thing the humans did go Maria? It didn't feel right to him.

A few minutes later, Jules walked in. He saw Shadow crying and blinked, wondering what was wrong.

"Shadow, is something wrong?" Jules asked the dark hedgehog.

This surprised Shadow and he wiped his tears away and shook his head. "No! I'm fine!"

Jules looked at him, concerned. Shadow glared at him, wanting to be left alone. Jules put up his hands and nodded, knowing by that look he wanted to be left alone. He left the kitchen and headed back to the lounge room. He saw that it was 10:00 at night and sighed, wondering what he should do. Now that he was a vampire, he had to sleep during the day and stay awake at night.

Jules lay down on the couch and stared at the ceiling. "This is going to take some getting used to..." He sighed and put a hand to his chest, but didn't feel a heartbeat. "Why did Sonic have to do that?" He looked up to his son's room and sighed to himself. "That boy is more trouble than he's worth."

The vampire stood up and walked upstairs to his son's room, wondering if Sonic was still awake. He opened the door and looked in.

"Son, are you awake?" Jules called into his son's room.

There was no answer. Jules walked in and saw Sonic sleeping on his bed, sprawled out on the covers in an awkward position. Jules chuckled at this and walked into the room and up to the bed. He stroked his son's quills affectionately. He had missed his son dearly and even though he was watching him, he had still wanted to see him. "Sonic, how much have been through without me?"

Sonic groaned and turned on his side, beginning to snore. Jules smiled and shook his head at this. _He still snores._ He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

The next day, Sonic woke up and yawned. He walked downstairs and saw his father sleeping on the couch. Sonic felt at fault that his Father had become a vampire because he couldn't ... didn't want him to leave him. His Father was now suffering vampirism thanks to him. Sonic sighed and looked at his father, then went into the kitchen. He saw Shadow sitting on the floor, looking distant. His eyes were wet, as if he had been crying.

"You okay, Shads?" Sonic asked.

Shadow stares at the ground and nodded at him, not answering the hedgehog that asked the question.

"Did you get any sleep? You look really tired." Shadow just stared at the ground and nodded at Sonic, not bothering to look up at him. This worried Sonic. What happened to make him look this worn out? "What happened, Shads?"

Shadow's eyes began to tear up. He muttered something, and Sonic thought it sounded like 'Maria'. He wiped his tears away. He didn't want to look vulnerable in front of Sonic. He hated being asked so many questions, especially right now. Sonic shrugged and opened the refrigerator to get some breakfast. He pulled out some yogurt and orange juice, then sat down at the table. His eyes kept drifting to the frozen Shadow on the floor, worry in his eyes. Did Shadow want anything? Or did he want to stay on the floor?

"Do you want anything to eat?" He asked.

Shadow shook his head at Sonic's question which made the hedgehog frown. What was wrong with him? He heard Shadow mutter 'Maria' again, and looked at Shadow in curiosity.

"Who's Maria?"

Shadow fell silent after that question and Sonic knew then, that it was best not to question him further.

He finished eating and walked into the family room. Sonic wondered what could make Shadow cry so much. He had heard something about someone called 'Maria', but that's all he had heard. Sonic shrugged, wondering what was wrong with Shadow. He wasn't like this yesterday. Did something happen to him? The blue hedgehog yawned and sat down, picking up a book he had been reading recently.

The book was about King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. He was reading it because he was curious to know more about his grandfather.

The book told of Arthur's childhood, how he was the son of Uther Pendragon and was taken by Sir Ector to be fostered in the country. He later became the king of a leaderless England when he removed the sword Excalibur from the stone. It also spoke of Lancelot, and how the knight had been enchanted into a deep sleep by the sorceress Morgan le Fay and having to escape her castle. Sonic was also shocked to learn that Lancelot had been having an affair with Arthur's wife, Queen Guinevere.

So many things seemed to have happened before his Father was even born. Wait, Lancelot ... having an affair with Queen Guinevere? Did that mean that Arthur could possibly not be his real grandfather, but Lancelot? He shook his head at the thought, and continued to read. After Arthur had found out about the affair, he had burned Guinevere at the stake.

The book then told of a war between Mordred and Arthur. According to the book, Mordred had invaded Camelot and waged war against his nephew. Arthur impaled Mordred with a spear but at the last second, Mordred fatally wounded Arthur and they both died. As Arthur lay dying, his last request was that the sword Excalibur and the scabbard be thrown back into the lake. His knights placed Arthur's body on a barge, and sailed off with him to the mystical island of Avalon to cure him of his wounds. The part that intrigued Sonic the most was that Arthur would awaken one day to defend Britain, when Britain has need of him.

This got Sonic thinking. If both Queen Guinevere and Arthur died ... then how was his Father born? Unless Jules had already been born before they died. He wondered why it didn't say anything on his Father though. Did it just care more for Arthur and not his relatives? He looked at the summary on the back and saw that the book was mostly about Arthur and his knights. The title of the book, Le Morte D'Arthur, even translated to The Death Of Arthur.

Sonic smiled; he would have to show this book to his father. Though would his Father really want to read about the death of his own Father? Unless he already knew somehow. Sonic had never asked if Jules knew how Arthur died. He wondered how old his Father was when he died. Sonic could hardly remember his Mother, but his Father hardly spoke of Arthur, but when he did he always said he was a proud and respected King. Could he have been his age when Arthur died?

The immortal shrugged, still thinking about it. A few minutes later the phone rang. Sonic picked it up to see who was calling and saw that it was Amy.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hi Sonic ... how you doing?" She asked, feeling awkward talking to him after yesterday.

"I'm...okay," Sonic said. "What do you want?"

"I ... wanted to talk to Shadow? Is he around?" Amy asked. Sonic bit his lip at that. He didn't seem like he wanted to talk right now.

"Shadow's here, but I don't think he wants to talk to anyone right now. I don't know what's wrong with him. He's been crying and muttering something about someone named Maria."

"Crying?" Amy asked, confused. "What could have happened?"

"Like I said, I don't know. Do you think he regained one of his memories?" Sonic asked. "He wasn't like this yesterday."

"Possibly. It might have been a bad one. One that's traumatised him," Amy told Sonic.

"Should we do anything?"

"I don't know. Do you think there's anything we can do?"

"I'm not sure," Sonic said. "So, what did you want to talk to him about?"

"Umm ... Sonic, we felt really bad about yesterday, so we've decided to make another party for you," she told him. She just hoped Shadow and Jules would forgive her for spilling it out on Sonic. She just didn't want to upset him further.

"Really?" Sonic asked.

"Shadow had the idea, but your Father added more to it," Amy told him.

"Oh...all right. When's the party?"

"We don't know the exact time, but a week at the most," Amy told him.

"Okay. Well...thanks for telling me. I appreciate it," Sonic said.

"You're not mad?"

"I'm still mad about yesterday, but not about this. It's nice to hear that you're going to make it up to me."

"Thank you, Sonic."

Sonic smiled. "Hey, Amy...there's another thing about Shadow that I wanna ask you. Lately, he's been having memories of Lancelot. Do you know why?"

"Why are you asking me that? Should that be something to ask your Father not me? I wasn't around when Camelot was, so I would know," she huffed.

"Never mind," Sonic said. "I'll talk to you later, Amy."

He said goodbye and hung up. He sighed to himself and looked to the kitchen doorway. What was he to do? Shadow was upset about something and then another make-up party would be in a week. So much was happening. He hoped that Tails would come out of his coma in time for the party, but he didn't think that would happen. Sonic sighed, wondering if he should call the hospital to see how Tails' condition was.

Sonic held the phone in his hands, afraid of ringing the hospital. What if when he run up they'd tell him he was still in a coma and he got his hopes up for nothing? He hesitated and then set the phone down. Sonic didn't want any more bad news. He wouldn't be able to handle anymore bad news, especially if it considered Tails. The immortal sighed and sat down, hoping he would have fun at the party.


	26. The Party

Chapter 26: The Party

A week went by and the day of the party came. Everyone was on Angel Island. They were all dressed in medieval costumes as Jules had told them to along with getting to the role they were to play at the party. Knuckles and Shadow wore armour while Amy wore a long blue dress. Jules had gone to get Sonic and noticed he hadn't changed, so he must not want to show Sonic what they were planning when he showed up. Sonic and Jules came back minutes later. Sonic had his eyes closed and frowned.

"What's going on, dad?"

"You'll see soon enough," Jules told him. Once they got to area with everyone there. The master emerald glowing in the moonlight, lights were up and tables were set up with food on them along with candles. "You can open your eyes now."

Sonic opened his eyes and gasped in shock. His friends were surrounding him, all wearing medieval wear. Jules looked at him and smiled.

"Wh..what's this?" Sonic asked them.

"It's a party," Jules told his son. "It's also something we thought of since you probably miss Camelot you might want something special to at least remind you bit about it."

Sonic looked around and smiled. "This is great. Thanks, everyone."

All of them bowed to the two hedgehogs which shocked Sonic. He looked to his Father and Jules smiled at him. "Don't worry. Their just acting in a role of the people we knew. It's just for tonight."

Sonic smiled, but then caught Shadow's eyes. The black hedgehog had a very loyal look to him. Sonic waved his hand, laughing awkwardly. He hadn't felt this way in years. It felt strange, but also ... good. He felt happy.

"So," he asked his father. "What should we do first?"

"How about a duel contest for old times sake?" Jules asked his son. Sonic looked at his Father in confusion. Where would they find swords that wouldn't break in this time?

"A duel? But where would we find swords?"

Knuckles brought out a box of swords that was hidden under the table. Sonic walked over to them and looked at the swords. He picked one up, running his finger along the blade as he examined it.

"This is a real sword..." He looked at Knuckles. "Where'd you get it?"

"We got these at a store downtown," Knuckles said.

Sonic nodded at this and picked a sword out and looked it over. It had a gold hilt and a silver blade. It reminded him of Caliburn. He smiled and looked around.

"Who shalt I challenge first?" He asked.

Shadow stepped forward as he took a sword with a black hilt with a red stripe on it out of the box. "I will challenge thee," Shadow said. It was hard speaking in a way he wasn't used to, but he had to for it was their role for tonight.

"Very well, prepare thyself."

The two circled each other, and Sonic was the first to strike. Everyone moved back, so the two had room to duel. Shadow dodged the strike and jumped into the air and spun around, aiming his sword at Sonic.

Jules watched in shock at this. "That's one of Lancelot's actual moves..."

Sonic's eyes widened and he dodged the attack. He retaliated by swinging his sword at Shadow, but the black hedgehog blocked the blow. He threw his arm and sent out a Chaos Spear. Sonic dodged the attack and looked up just as Shadow teleported in front of him using Chaos Control. Sonic could hardly get his sword up in time to defend himself.

Amy looked at Jules with the wide eyes. "This isn't like Shadow!" Amy exclaimed, breaking character. "Something is wrong!"

Jules made no move to stop the battle, as he was too shocked. Sonic blinked and blocked another blow. Shadow grinned and spoke in a respectful tone.

"It's an honour to battle thee again, Sire," Shadow spoke. Sonic was shocked at this and jumped back. He didn't know what to take of that. His friends knew they were in a role, but Shadow seemed to be taking it really seriously. Was he really ... Lancelot?

"Er...thanks," Sonic said.

Shadow nodded and sheathed his sword. Jules was shocked at what had happened. Shadow had acted exactly how Lancelot had. He wasn't in a role, but more like him. _Is our theory correct?_

Shadow walked back to the group, who looked at him in shock.

"Are you okay, Shadow?" Knuckles asked.

Shadow nodded at him and frowned. "I prefer you call me Lancelot..." Knuckles was confused at this until he continued. "...as tonight we're playing a role, right?"

"Yeah...okay," Knuckles said, confused.

Sonic and Jules looked at each other.

"I didn't think he'd take it so seriously," Jules told Somic. "It was meant to be for fun."

"Maybe he's remembering more of Lancelot, or was doing it unconsciously?"

"It might be unconsciously, since he meant to be playing a part. A part of Lancelot might be controlling him right now as if telling that that's who he is," Jules explained.

"What should we do?"

Jules shook his head at Sonic's question. "Right now, all I can say is probably just watch him. We have to make sure nothing serious happens to him."

Knuckles and Amy were looking at Shadow, also confused. They shrugged it off; they had a party to continue.

"What should we do now, sire?" Knuckles asked Jules.

Jules thought about it and clapped his hands together with a smile on his face. "A banquet next would be splendid!"

Sonic smiled. "That sounds great."

"Very well, Thy Majesty," Knuckles said.

Sonic smiled. "That sounds great."

Everyone headed over to the tables to have something to eat for dinner. They all sat down and Sonic was shocked at all the food they had gotten ready for him. They certainly didn't have to go this far?

"You...I mean...thou got all this for me?"

"Yes, we did," Jules said as he pay his son on the back. "Thy friends felt guilty for messing up on thy birthday, so we wanted to make it up to thee."

Sonic smiled and grabbed some food, then began to eat. He looked at Amy. "Sorry I was so upset last week."

Amy smiled at him and shook her head at him. "It's okay. We just wanted to something special for thee." She looked down with sadness in her eyes. "I just wish Tails had woken up to be here for thee."

"Yeah...me too."

She nodded at him with sadness in her eyes as Sonic got his own food a long with everyone else. As they ate, Amy thought about what Sonic had told her about Shadow having Lancelot's memories. She looked at Shadow, wondering what had happened to him tonight.

 _Shadow did act differently to how he usually does. I'm not sure if he's actually acting anymore,_ Amy thought to herself.

She looked at Sonic, wondering if she should ask him what he thought. Then again she didn't want Shadow to hear the conversation in case he says something against it. She didn't know. She shrugged, and continued to eat. After dinner was over, Sonic looked at his father.

"What should we do now, dad?"

Jules looked at Amy and she nodded, got up from her and walked off. Sonic was confused at this until she came with a cake that looked like a castle with chocolate bricks and vanilla flags and doors. She set it on the table and bowed. Sonic looked at cake in shock. Amy had really outdone herself in using her cooking craftsmanship. It looked delicious!

"Thanks, Amy," he told her.

Amy smiled.

"Should we sing happy birthday?" Knuckles asked.

Amy clapped her hands together with a smile on her face. "That sounds like fun!"

Everyone smiled, and started singing happy birthday. Knuckles was unsure what age to call Sonic; he had just learned that the blue hedgehog was immortal, and it was a little overwhelming. All of the others knew Sonic was a thousand years old, but they all fell silent at the age mark in the song. They didn't know what to say as they didn't know what age he was or they were too afraid saying it out loud would offend him.

"Sonic," Knuckles said. "Should we say you're 1016, or something else?"

Sonic thought about it. Even though he was over 1000 years old, he didn't look it. Should he tell them to say his actual age or how he looked? He shouldn't keep them waiting, so he decided on the latter. He was the egotistical type after all.

"I look 16," he said. "But I'm really over one thousand years old. Let's just say I'm 16, alright?"

They all snickered at what Sonic said and Jules chuckled. "My son is still as egotistical as always I see."

"Whatever. Let's just eat."

He cut the cake and handed out pieces to his friends and father before getting one for himself. Sonic took a spoon and used it to take a piece off and put it into his mouth. It tasted delicious. It was like he was in heaven with the melting chocolate taste mixed in with the vanilla! It was so good!

"I love it! Thanks for making this, Amy."

Amy flushed a bright red and giggled a little. "No problem, Sonic..."

Sonic smiled and continued to eat. After they had finished, Sonic yawned.

"That was fun, but I'm getting tired. What about you?" He asked his friends.

They all nodded at that and Jules looked to his son with a smile on his face. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"I did," Sonic said. Jules smiled, and Sonic looked at him. "Have you had your fill of blood tonight, or do you need to get some?"

Jules blinked at this and sighed. He had forgotten about that. "No, I haven't." Sonic looked at his Father in worry. He wondered if his Father really wanted to kill or if there was another way to do it.

"Are you going to kill for it?"

Jules looked down with sadness in his eyes. "I don't know. I don't want to, but it feels like I have to..."

Sonic sighed. "If you really have to, go ahead."

The vampire smiled and changed into a bat, flying towards the city. Sonic looked at Shadow. "Hey, Shads. How did you use those Chaos attacks when you were fighting me?"

Shadow looked at Sonic with confusion etched on his face. "How'd I do what, Sonic?"

"You used Chaos attacks when we were fighting. That Chaos Spear of yours, and Chaos Control."

Shadow blinked at this and frowned. "I did?" He thought about it for a moment and then remembered doing something like, but not a lot. "I think I can remember a little of doing something like that, but I don't know how I did it."

"Can you try using Chaos Control again to teleport us home?" Sonic asked.

Shadow frowned at the question and shook his head at Sonic. "I don't know how I'd I'd it, so I doubt I could."

"You could use a Chaos Emerald," Knuckles said. "I'll go get one."

The echidna ran towards the Master Emerald. He looked through behind the Master Emerald and found a red Chaos Emerald, then ran back over to the others and threw it to Shadow; who caught it.

"What is this?" he asked, confused of the gemstone in his hand.

"It's a Chaos Emerald," Knuckles said. "They're some of the most powerful things on Earth. You can use it to teleport, and other things. All you have to do is visualize where you want to go and shout out Chaos Control."

Shadow nodded. He held up the red emerald in his right hand and had Sonic and Amy grab onto him. Shadow took in a deep breath and let it out before saying, "Chaos Control!"

The emerald glowed, and they vanished in a flash of red light.


	27. Darkness

Chapter 27: Darkness

They reappeared in Sonic's house and both Amy and Sonic let go of Shadow. Amy looked like she was about to throw up, but kept it in. She smiled at the two and waved. "I'm heading home now. See you two later!"

She walked out of the house. Shadow looked at the Chaos Emerald in his hand and smiled, thinking about what he just did. Perhaps he could keep it and practice some more.

"That was cool, Shads," Sonic said, smiling. "I've used Chaos Control before too. What did you think of teleporting?"

"It seemed a lot more useful than running everywhere," Shadow told him.

"You can keep the emerald and practice if you want."

Shadow smiled at that and nodded at him. "Okay, thanks."

Sonic yawned. Then he went upstairs and went to bed. Shadow looked at the emerald and felt it brimming with power. Shadow put the emerald in his quills. He didn't really feel like using it right now and he was tired from the party. He lay on the couch and went to bed. When he woke in the early morning, he saw Jules walk in. Jules looked at him and smiled, but Shadow shuddered when he saw blood around the vampire's mouth. Jules didn't kill anyone, did he?

"You didn't kill anyone ... did you?" Shadow asked, sounding worried.

Jules shook his head at the question. "I would if I could. I can't kill another living person. I went to the first instead."

The black hedgehog breathed a sigh of relief, then scratched the bite on his neck. It was still healing when Jules had bitten him a week ago, and he hoped he wouldn't become a vampire.

"I doubt you'll become a vampire," Jules told Shadow. The hedgehog at him since he had noticed he had been scratching the bite. "If you were turning you'd probably be showing symptoms or would have turned already, so I doubt it."

Shadow nodded and went into the kitchen to get something to eat. Jules yawned and lay down on the couch, then went to sleep. As Shadow ate, he thought about what happened to him last night.

 _Sonic said that I used Chaos Control and Chaos Spear, but ... I can hardly remember anything from the duel._ He put a hand to his forehead and closed his eyes shut, tight. _Why?_

He grimaced as a memory of Lancelot came to him.

Lancelot was locked in a cell in dungeon like cave. A human came up to him with a plate of food and water on it and grinned at him. He glared up at her with rage-fuelled red eyes. "What are you going to me?"

"Nothing. I'll keep you here and watch his majesty suffer," the woman said.

Lancelot's eyes widened at this. "Prince Sonic!"

"You need not know what I've done to him and you're precious kingdom..." she stated. "...yet!"

When the memory ended, Shadow was on the floor, gasping. What the hell was happening to him? Why was he receiving these memories? He had to talk to Sonic. Shadow looked down at floor, thinking it through. Should he? He didn't know. Sonic might come up with some ridiculous excuse for it. He didn't want that. Maybe, if another memory came, he would ask the immortal. Shadow sighed and stood up, grimacing as a headache began forming.

Right now, to him anyway, it wasn't important enough to talk about. They had more important matters to worry about; like Sonic using dark magic and Tails' coma. They didn't need to worry about his memories. A few minutes later, the phone rang, and Shadow picked it up. He looked at the caller ID and saw it was the hospital.

"Hello, this is Shadow here. How is Tails doing?" he asked.

"He's doing fine," the man at the other end of the line said. "His condition is improving. Apparently there are nanites in his blood that are causing him to heal faster."

Shadow blinked at this and frowns. "Nanites?"

"Microscopic chips usually found in robots."

Shadow's eyes widened at this. "W...Why does he have them if their meant for robots?"

"We don't know. We're looking into it. But what we do know so far is that they seem to be helping him."

Shadow frowned after hearing this. "So ... Eggman did something good for Tails. I find that hard to believe, especially from how Sonic reacted."

"The nanites were supposed to make tails into a cyborg, but we haven't noticed any changes to his body so far," the doctor said.

Shadow sighed in relief. "Well, that sounds like good news, I guess. I'll tell Sonic."

"We'd like both you and Sonic to come in later today so you two can tell us what happened."

Shadow looked down with a hint of regret in his eyes. "Oh ... okay..." _I doubt Sonic will say he killed Eggman in front of the doctor._

He said goodbye and hung up, then sat down and sughed. What was he going to do? Sonic probably won't tell the doctor that he had killed Eggman, just the part where Tails was made into a cyborg. He'd be too afraid he'd be put in jail or people become afraid of him because he killed someone. Shadow walked up to Sonic's room and knocked on the door.

"Sonic, you awake?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah," Sonic said. "Just getting dressed. What do you want?"

"The doctor just called from the hospital, he said that Tails' condition is improving..." This caught Sonic's attention. "...but this is only because he has nanites in his blood."

"What? Those nanotechnology chips are still there?"

"Apparently. The doctor said they appear to be healing him even though they were to be turning him into a cyborg," Shadow shrugged.

"That's...surprising."

"I thought so too. I guess that's a good sign, I guess, that he's getting better. The doctor also said he wants us to come in later today to tell him how Tails ended up like that." This made Sonic freeze. He had to tell someone about what happened? Only his friends knew. He couldn't tell anyone out of their circle ... he couldn't.

Sonic shook his head. "I can't."

"That you killed Eggman? You'll still need to explain why Tails is like how he is, Sonic," Shadow told him.

Sonic sighed. "Fine. Let's go." He walked out of the room. "Should we run, or do you want to use Chaos Control to teleport us there?" Sonic asked Shadow.

Shadow shrugged at the blue hedgehog. "I guess it'd give me some practice to use Chaos Control."

He pulled the Chaos Emerald from his quills and focused on the hospital. With a quick command of Chaos Control, they were gone in a flash of red light. They appeared outside the hospital, Shadow put the emerald back in his quills and they headed inside.

"Nice job," Sonic said. "I've used Chaos Control before but not that much." Shadow nodded with slight scowl on his face. These powers were still new to him, so he didn't know how to use them properly. "I can help you practice if you want."

Shadow shook his head at that. "No. I can handle it on my own."

Sonic nodded and they walked up to the reception desk.

"Hi," Sonic said. "We're here to see the doctor. He wanted us to come in and talk to him about Tails."

The receptionist nodded at Sonic and typed on her computer, not looking up at the and waved them off. "Go right on in. He's checking on Tails right now anyway."

The two hedgehogs walked into the room where Tails was. They looked around and saw the doctor turning around as he just finished a check-up on the fox.

"Hello," he said. "I was just checking on Miles. He seems to be doing well." Sonic sighed in relief. He was glad that Tails was doing okay. He was worried sick about the fox. "There seem to be some side effects of the nanites, though. One is that he's going to have an extended lifespan, and a healing factor. Some of his body parts will be robotic too."

Sonic widened his eyes at this and stared at the floor. His brother would have an extended lifespan? Sonic didn't know whether to make that out as a good or bad thing as he wanted the kid to grow up not stay young like him.

"So...he'll be immortal?" Sonic asked, a little confused. "Or will he just age slowly?"

"He'll age slowly," The doctor said.

Sonic nodded, wondering how slowly. He looked at Tails with worry in his eyes. He hoped that his brother could still live a normal life and grow up even if he does age slowly. He wanted him to have the things he never had.

"Thank you, doctor. I'm really worried for my friend. He fell into a coma and has nanites in him because Eggman wanted to make him a robot."

The doctor nodded at this and frowned. He wondered why that was. Why did Eggman want to make Tails a cyborg? "Why did he do that?"

"I don't know!" Sonic suddenly yelled as a dark aura surrounded him. "But it doesn't matter anymore because I killed him! And I'm glad I did!"

His eyes widened and he covered his mouth. The doctor stared at Sonic in shock as Sonic ran out of the room to clear his head. The doctor turned to Shadow and the dark hedgehog nodded, sighing. "He did. I saw him do it. I tried to stop him, but he was so angry at Eggman that..." Shadow cut himself off and looked to the door as the doctor nodded.

Sonic was standing there, glaring at them. "You're going to tell the police, aren't you?" He asked. Shadow saw his fur start to darken.

Shadow sighed and rubbed his temples. "We don't know if they'll want you in jail seeing as Eggman was a potential threat to the city and you a hero that's saved many lived." He looked at Sonic with a frown on his face. "But we have to inform them that Eggman is no longer a threat."

The immortal chuckled. "If they try to arrest me, I'll kill them."

He walked away.

Shadow widened his eyes and ran after the hedgehog. "Sonic, stop!" He caught to the hedgehog and frowned at him. "Don't say things like that." The dark hedgehog sighed to himself. "I knew you killing Eggman would be lead to something darker for you later. Just look at what you said ... you'd never outright want to kill someone."

"I don't care."

Sonic walked past Shadow and the dark hedgehog stared at Sonic in shock. What was happening to Sonic. When he first met him he was so happy and had all these morals and now ... he seemed to breaking them. He teleported home and called Amy.

"Amy, this an emergency!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Huh! Shadow, what do you..."

She was cut off by Shadow. "I think Sonic is being influenced by something! He said he would kill the police if they found out he killed Eggman!"

Amy was shocked at this. "It's true then..."

"Huh!"

"Whenever someone uses dark magic they can't stop using it, so it starts to possess their body slowly to turn them over to side evil to make them use it," Amy explained to Shadow.

"Do you think that's what happened to the witch that cursed Sonic?"

"Probably. It's also what's happening to Sonic now."

Shadow growled in anger. "What are we going to do if he goes down that road? Is there anyway to get him out?"

Amy sighed at the question. "Honestly, I don't know. Whenever a witch turned evil back in the medieval era it was always best to kill them than cure them, because they never really knew how to cure someone that had been possessed by dark magic. Sonic is a different story since he's immortal..."

Everyone knew that Sonic couldn't die. Shadow sighed and looked at the calendar. His eyes widened. Tonight was the full moon!

"Sorry Amy, I have to go! I have to find Sonic and warn him!"

"About what?"

"Tonight's the full moon!"

He heard Amy gasp before he hung up and ran out of the house. He knew it'd be easier to find the hedgehog this way as if he teleported he probably would miss seeing Sonic.

He saw Sonic in the city, walking his way.

"What do you want, faker?" Sonic said, annoyed. "I'm heading home."

Shadow sighed in relief and smiled, slightly. "I just came to warn you that tonight is the full moon, so you can be prepared.

"Whatever."

Sonic walked past him, and Shadow frowned. He had enough of Sonic's attitude. He grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to face him. "Listen you ungrateful little bastard! We gave you a birthday party yesterday which your Father helped plan and was even at! Shouldn't you be the least bit happy that someone from Camelot is here with you!"

Sonic punched him. "All I care about right now is Tails, you fake hedgehog. I'll do anything to protect him, even kill the ones who get in my way."

A dark aura surrounded Sonic and he sped off.


	28. The Fire Demon, Iblis

Chapter 28: The Fire Demon, Iblis

Shadow held his shoulder, shocked at Sonic's outburst. _Sonic wouldn't ... think of killing his own Father just to try and protect Tails?_ Shadow shook his head. _This protection thing has gone to his head. There's no threat anymore, so Sonic doesn't need to protect Tails in that manner anymore._

Was the dark magic influencing him? Sonic thought so. Why else would Sonic say those things? Shadow shrugged it off and decided to head back to Sonic's house too. He was the only one that could keep an eye on him while Jules was asleep. Who knew what Sonic would do during that time. When Shadow got home, he saw Sonic head upstairs. Shadow frowned as the door to his room closed.

"What's he up to this time? He better not be doing more black magic stuff," Shadow growled out. He walked upstairs and knocked on Sonic's door, then tried to open it. It was locked. "Sonic! You know what we said if you try anymore of that black magic stuff! It's bad for you!"

"So what if I am?"

Shadow growled at this. He was acting like a stubborn teenager. "We told you that you could go down a path you may not come back from!"

Sonic said nothing. Shadow threw a Chaos Spear at the door, hoping it would open. Sonic was in his room, looking through the spells in the spellbook, ignoring Shadow's outburst at him. He found one that would allow him to summon and control demons. Sonic frowned at this and thought about it. Should he do this? Would it really help if he used this spell? The immortal sighed and read the instructions. It looked easy enough. The spell was a lot like necromancy but was summoning demons instead of the dead.

All he had to do was cut his wrist ... again and pour the blood into another circle and call out the demon's name he wants to summon. Sonic sighed and grabbed the knife, then cut his wrist. He poured the blood into the pentacle from earlier.

"Iblis...come fourth, Iblis."

Fire spurted out of the pentacle as it swirled around it until it formed a figure. When it faded, an anthropomorphic hedgehog stood there. His fur was red and he had green eyes. His six quills were sticking up also.

"Who has summoned me?" He asked in a deep voice.

Sonic was a little uneasy after seeing that the summoning worked. He swallowed and stepped towards the demon. "I did," he said. "My name's Sonic. Are you Iblis?"

"I am." Sonic somehow felt excitement bubble inside of him, but also a little bit of worry. What would happen now that he's summoned a demon? Iblis bowed. "You are now my Master."

Sonic was shocked at this. Him? A Master to a demon? He didn't know why, but it made him feel a little bit happy. It made him feel powerful. He grinned. "Awesome."

"What do you want me to do, Master?"

Sonic was about to speak when he heard a frantic knocking at the door. Shadow's voice came from the other side.

"Sonic! What's going on in there? Don't tell me you've used another spell again!" Shadow exclaimed, sounding pissed off.

Sonic said nothing. Suddenly a flash of light came and the door burst open as a Chaos Spear pierced it.

Sonic covered his face as broken wood and dust went everywhere. Shadow walked into the room with a glare aimed at Sonic, but soon it turned to the other hedgehog in the room. Shadow was shocked, but then his shock turned into anger. His fists clenched together and he growled. "You...IDIOT!" A huge red blast came from Shadow and engulfed the whole house.

Sonic and Ibis were thrown back as massive Chaos Energy enveloped the house, destroying many parts of it. After the energy had dispersed and Shadow calmed down a little he was able to see the destruction he had caused to Sonic's house. "Oh ... what kind of power ... is this?"

He saw a reddish aura around him fade. Sonic groaned as he and Iblis threw rubble off themselves.

"What the hell did you do to my house, faker?" Sonic yelled at Shadow.

Shadow turned to look at Sonic with a frown on his face. "I don't know." He then pointed to the new hedgehog. "But you still need to explain what that is."

Before Sonic could open his mouth another piece of rubble moved and Jules popped out as he cracked his back. He groaned and glared at his son and Shadow. "Excuse me, but I was sleeping you two!"

"Blame him," Sonic said, pointing at Shadow.

Jules was about to start lecturing Shadow when he too noticed the other hedgehog near Sonic and frowned. "Son, who is that?"

"My name is Iblis," the hedgehog said. "I am a fire demon."

Jules stared in shock and then turned to glare at his son. "Sonic, you used the spellbook again didn't you?"

Sonic scratched his nose. "Um...maybe..."

The vampire gritted his teeth together, feelings familar feeling of anger boil inside of him aim towards his son. "Sonic, you knew what happened to me last time you tried this yet you tried using it again! What are you trying to accomplish?"

"Shut up!" Sonic suddenly shouted, a dark aura surrounding him. "Just shut up! I don't need you two lecturing me all the damn time!"

Jules was shocked at Sonic's outburst and even more shocked at the aura surrounding his body. "Son, calm down. We're just worried for you is all."

"I'm fine, okay? You're both being such worry warts!"

He ran off, heading downtown. Jules and Shadow blinked, looking at each other. Then they looked at Iblis.

Jules frowned at the being before them and growled. "So, you're a demon ... how did you get here? Did my son summon you?" Jules growled to himself in anger. "I though I taught him better. Does he still need discipline?"

"Master summoned me, yes," Iblis said. "Once summoned, a demon cannot go back to hell unless the Master says so."

Jules frowned at this and gritted his teeth in anger, clenching his fists together as well. "That son of mine is such an idiot. Summoning a demon like that. Did he not learn anything from what I taught him!" He looked around the destroyed house, then glared at Shadow. "What did you do?"

Shadow sighed and shrugged his shoulders at the question. "I don't really know. When I saw the demon Sonic summoned I just lost it and unleashed all this Chaos Energy that destroyed the house."

The vampire sighed; they would have to rebuild the house. He yawned and looked around for a place to sleep.

"We can rebuild it later. Right now ... I need to continue to sleep," Jules said as he walked over to a tree and lay down down under under it.

Shadow sighed at this. "So, basically we'll be working at night?"

Jules nodded before nodding off. Shadow looked at Iblis, wondering if Amy should see what Sonic had done. His mind made up, he walked over to the demon and grabbed him, then took out his Chaos Emerald, Chaos Controlling to Amy's house.


End file.
